Everything has a price
by Shadow knight1121
Summary: Jayden has lived a comfortable life in Vault 101 until his father abandoned him and left him. Alone and confused he sets out to find him in the barbaric hell known as the capital watseland, where he will learn that everything has it's price.
1. Chapter 1:The loan wanderer

**Chapter 1: The lone wanderer **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout 3**

All right I have been thinking of this story for a long time and I am finally writing it. Here's hoping I do alright.

"_War. War never changes. Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything, from God to simple, psychotic rage._

_In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation. But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter __of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world - but war, war never changes. _

_In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters, known as vaults. But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them - all except those in Vault 101. For on the fateful day, when fire rained from the sky, the giant steel door of Vault 101 slid closed... and never reopened. It was here you were born. It is here you will die. Because, in Vault 101: no one ever enters and no one ever leaves. "_

* * *

><p>Year 2274<p>

On the day of the G.O.A.T in Vault 101 Jayden was getting a checkup from his father to make sure he wasn't coming down with something.

"As far as I can tell you're a perfectly healthy sixteen year old boy so yes you do have to take the G.O.A.T." His father said as he sat down at his computer terminal.

"Uh… I don't know dad? (Cough) I'm feeling sick, really." His son lied.

His father gave him a disapproving look. "No you're not, really" He stated in a flat voice. "Come on there's nothing to worry about I had to take it and now it's your turn."

He sighed as he walked out the door to his class room. He was almost out when he ran into his father's assistant.

"Hey, hey, hey it's been awhile since you stopped in here." He said.

"Oh hey Jonas, yeah my dad wanted to give me a checkup to see if I was healthy enough to take the G.O.A.T."

"Well you just try your best and don't worry about it okay?"

"Thanks Jonas, see you later."

He patted Jayden's shoulder as he went to treat Stanley. As he walked out he noticed that his best friend Amata was stopped by three guys a pale white boy with brown hair, an African American with no hair and a tanned skin boy with hair that had wat to much gel in local gang known as the Tunnel Snakes.

"Stupid Tunnel Snakes get out of my way!" She shouted.

"Hey Amata why don't you let me show you a real tunnel snake," Coming from the tanned skin boy.

That pissed Jayden right off.

He stormed up to the boy and gave him a deadly glare.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I want you to leave her alone Butch." He growled.

"Yeah and what are you her boyfriend? Get out of here you don't want to piss of a Tunnel Snake cause we rule."

Jayden clenched his fist tight.

"Fuck you and Fuck the Tunnel Snakes." He said as he drove his fist into his gut. Taken by surprise the pale skinned boy known as Wally was punched in the face and knocked to the ground and the last one known as Paulie was also sent to the ground with a thrust kick to the stomach.

As Paulie went down Butch was the first to get up and tackled Jayden to the ground delivering a series of punches to his face. Wally also got up and stomped on his stomach while Paulie just stood there not knowing what to do.

After a minute Butch got up and motioned for his friends to follow him.

"Come on this little bitch isn't worth our time. As for this little twerp we'll deal with him later."

The two of them laughed as Butch spit on Jayden and walked into the class room as Amata rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he wiped the spit from my head.

"Yeah those assholes can't fight for shit." He said as she helped him up.

"Listen thanks for helping me those assholes won't leave me alone just because I'm the Overseers daughter."

"Don't worry about it I'm sure you'd do the same for me if I was in trouble." She giggled and took his hand.

"Come on were gonna be late for the G.O.A.T."

"Oh no, a fate worse than death what will I do without the G.O.A.T." He said sarcastically. Amata just laughed as they entered the class room. After an hour of ridiculous questions they finally came to the last question.

"Question 10. Who is, indisputably the most important person in Vault 101: He who shelters us from the harshness of the atomic Wasteland, and to whom we owe everything we have including our lives?"

The choices,

The Overseer

The Overseer

The Overseer

The Overseer

"_Is this guy for real?" _Jaydenthought as he just circled an answer and walked up to give it to mister Brotch. As he gave it to him he looked at it with astonishment.

"Apparently you're management material. You're going to be trained as a Shift Supervisor. Could I be talking to the next Overseer? Stranger things have happened."

"Very funny ," He said. "But what am I really?" Brotch chuckled.

"No I'm serious the Overseer might not like the looks of this."

"Whatever I just answered them randomly anyway."

"Hey look I was just like you I didn't take it seriously and look were I ended up." He said as he pulled out a piece of paper out of his desk drawer. "So because I like your dad I'll give you any job you want, but think carefully."

After a minute of thinking he finally decided he wanted to be a doctor like his father. After all he pretty much helped his dad at the office in his spare time and he taught him all the medical training he would ever need to know. Not that the Vault actually needed a doctor.

After thanking the good teacher he left the class room to meet Amata for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later<strong>

Jayden was walking through the dark cold hallways of Vault 101 after working all day at his dad's clinic. He tiredly pushed the button to open his door, as it slid open he walked in dropped his lab coat on the floor and proceeded to take of his boots and jumpsuit as he plopped on his bed and fell asleep.

Just as he was on the verge of slumber he heard his door open and footsteps slowly making their way to his room. His bedroom door opened and standing there was Amata with her hair down and wearing nothing but her shorts and tank top. She slowly walked up to his bed her hair flowing back as she walked, knelt down beside him and placed her hand gently on his face. She turned his head slowly till they were face to face and leaned in closer. As she was about to lace her lips on his mouth she suddenly grabbed his shoulders and shacked him violently.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

Jayden opened his eyes to see Amata. She still had her hair down but it didn't have that angelic glow on it.

"COME ON WAKE UP!"

Jayden finally came to and got out of his bed.

"Hey there I was just dreaming about you." He said with a little romance in his voice.

Amata couldn't care less about him being romantic.

"Come on snap out of it. My father's men are looking for you, Jonas is dead and your father left the Vault." That last part woke him right up.

"My father left the Vault?" He asked in disbelief.

"Oh…I'm sorry I thought your father might have told you something." She said looking at the ground.

"Forget it." Jayden said with a stern tone. "What about Jonas?"

"It wasn't pretty when my dad found out, he must have thought Jonas had something to do with it and…I'm sorry." She said still looking at the ground.

Jayden also looked depressed Jonas was like a big brother to him and now he's gone. But now wasn't the time to grieve.

"So what now," He asked. "How do I get out of here?"

"Listen there's a secret passage in my father's office that leads to the door." She picked up her Vault Tec back pack and pulled out a black holster with a 10mm pistol and a couple clips. "Here I stole this from my father you can use it to protect yourself from the guard's."

He took the gun and examined it carefully. "Here take these to." She handed him a small box of bobby pins.

"Okay thanks I'll make my way to the door." Amata nodded and began to walk out before she stopped and turned her head. "If I don't make it…Just go okay."

That was all she said before she ran out. Jayden put his jumpsuit on and grabbed his own book bag and packed up his medical supplies, his BB gun, and his lucky baseball hat. He also grabbed his baseball bat to avoid using his gun. He strapped the holster around his shoulders and left his room.

When he left he noticed the lights were out and that the alarm was buzzing. There was also the security guard running right at him.

"Hey you freeze!"

Jayden readied his bat ready to fight, only for the guard to get swarmed by three rad roaches.

"Oh shit more roaches!" He screamed as he swatted at them with his baton. But it was no use as they chewed through his throat causing him to choke to death.

Jayden ran up and smashed all of them one by one with his bat. As he was killing them he heard footsteps running up behind him. Jayden swung around and was ready to attack whoever it was.

It was Butch, he was panicking and from the looks of it he was also crying.

"Hey listen those roaches have my mom you got to help her." He said.

He wanted to leave him. Why should he help him or his drunken mom? He always insulted him his father and the fact that his mother was dead so why should he help him.

Because that's not how his father raised him.

"Here take this." He said as he handed Butch his BB gun. "You're gonna help me kill those things." Butch took the gun and took a deep breath. "Okay I can do this."

They both ran to Butch's room and killed the roaches. Jayden squashed them as Butch shot them. When they finished Butch went to check on his mother. She was perfectly fine, but she was also passed out from the constant drinking.

"We did it," He shouted. "My mom's gonna be okay now." He then took off his leather jacket and handed it to Jayden. "Here take this you're an honorary Tunnel Snake now."

Jayden looked at the jacket and back at Butch. "Um…Thanks you can keep the BB gun to if you want." He said still confused.

"Hey thanks man these will symbolize our friendship forever, and don't worry I won't tell the guards."

They both shook hands and went their separate ways. As Jayden made his way through all the chaos that was going on he finally made it to the higher levels. He was on his way to the Overseers office until he heard the familiar cry of his best friend. He slowly made his way to the detention center window to see Amata with bruises on her face. Looking down on her was her father and that bastard Officer Mack. After Amata refused to say anything her father ordered Mack to do it again.

That set Jayden right off.

Before anyone knew what happened Officer Mack was now lying on the ground with a bullet hole in his right temple. Amata didn't waste any time running out the door leaving Jayden and the Overseer alone. The Overseer cleared his throat.

"I hope you're here to turn yourself in young man you're in enough trouble as it is."

Jayden pointed his gun in his face.

"If you ever hurt Amata like that again I feed you your fucking heart." He snarled pressing the barrel of the gun in his forehead.

"All right I have to admit I admire your respect for my daughter and I will not harm her anymore, you have my word."

"Good now I want the key to your office and the password to the vault door."

"Oh is that it? Anything else?" he said sarcastically. Jayden was in no mood for games, he showed that by putting a slug in his leg. The Overseer screamed in pain as he pointed to a desk. "The key is in that desk and the password is 'Amata' you little shit!"

Jayden walked over to the desk and retrieved the key. He walked out shouting 'Thank you mister Overseer sir.' in a childish manner, as he screamed death threats from down the hall.

As he made his way down the hall he saw something that made his heart stop.

Jonas covered in multiple bruises lying in a pool of blood.

Jayden slowly walked over to his body and looked him over. He was on the verge of crying before he noticed something clenched in his hands. After carefully opening his hands he realized it was a halo tape. He pressed the play button and listened to what it had to say.

_"Hold on Jonas, I need to record this first.  
>I… I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you'll understand, but I know you might be angry. I thought about it for a long time, but in the end I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong and there's really no telling how the overseer will react when he finds out. It's best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously you already know that I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe someday things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. God knows life in the vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going.<em>

_(Jonas) Don't mean to rush you, Doc, but I'd feel better if we got this over with_

_Okay. Go ahead. Goodbye. I love you. " _

The tape ended and Jayden just sat there holding it for dear life.

"Dad I love you," He said getting up. "But your plan is just fucking dumb." He said as he recorded the tape on to his Pip boy as he made his way through the overseer's office and down to the vault door below.

When he got there he saw the massive door of Vault 101 and made his way to the control panel. After he pressed a few buttons lights started flashing and the door slowly opened.

"Oh my god you actually did it."

He turned to see Amata standing there in awe.

"Hey your plan worked I couldn't have done this without you."

She blushed and shook her head. "No you didn't need me if anyone can survive out there it's you."

We started to hear some talking on the other side of the door.

"Quickly," Amata said as she pushed him to the door. "You've got to go before security arrives." He nodded his head and was ready to walk out before Amata planted a soft kiss on his right cheek. "Goodbye."

Jayden didn't have time to say anything as security broke down the door and chased him out of the Vault. As he walked down the dark tunnel he noticed a light at the end of it. He walked up to see a door with light seeping through it.

"No going back now." He said to himself as he opened the door, the light nearly blinded him as he stepped through the door. When his vision cleared he was amazed at what he saw. A sky, a sky that had a bright sun in the center and under the sky was a never ending sea of rock and sand. He was overlooking it all from the top of a cliff that was in front of a small town.

"Well that takes care of the Vault but now the real challenge begins." I said as I pulled my pistol out and walked down the cliff. Knowing somewhere out there my father was waiting.

* * *

><p>Well that takes care of the first chapter hope I get some reviews and I'm leaving it open for everyone so if you even think about flaming you better leave an email address otherwise I will label you a coward in every chapter.<p>

So please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: Rules of the Capital Wastelan

Chapter 2: Rules of the Capital Wasteland

Reviews: Thanks a lot for the review and advice Durax hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout 3.

* * *

><p>As Jayden made his way down the cliff the first thing he noticed was a small town just a mile away from the Vault. A sign read 'Springvale' a mile outside he looked at the destroyed town. As he looked around he noticed that almost all the houses were either boarded up or destroyed. One house had no boards but noise coming from it, out of curiosity he decided to investigate.<p>

As he walked in he noticed a bunch of used syringes and empty pill bottles lying all over the floor. He saw that the radio was on playing some kind of radio station called the Enclave. He reached over to turn it off when a blond haired woman jumped out of the floor pointing a .32 pistol in Jayden's face.

"Who are you what do you want did Moriarty send you?" She said as she was twitching. Jayden was at a loss of words he knew he would encounter some dangerous things but not a twitching junkie with a gun in her hand.

He quickly ran into the other room as the addict fired all her bullets at him and missed entirely. He quickly pulled out his 10mm pistol and fired a couple rounds into her chest. He didn't have time to grieve or think before he heard an explosion from the distance. He left the house to see a fire consuming a large building. As he ran towards it he started to hear something that sounded like gunfire. He then took cover behind an old house to see a man being chased by three other people.

This man wore a brown duster with black pants fingerless gloves and boots. The three people who were chasing him wore tattered clothing covered in leather straps and spikes sticking out of it. The man took cover behind some rocks as the three shot at him with a hunting rifle, a Chinese pistol and a…pool cue.

They all fired their weapons at him while he just sat there as if he were waiting for something. Then all of the shooting stopped as they were reloading the man pick up his Combat Shotgun and slowly walked up to them. First he shot the man with the hunting rifle, then the man with the pistol last the man with the pool cue dropped to his knees and begged him to let him go.

He simply put his gun to his forehead and blew his head clean off.

Jayden stood there speechless as he just watched three men get gun downed like dogs.

"You can come out now!"

Jayden just stood there with his pistol in hand as he carefully stepped out. As he walked out he saw that the man was actually a boy around his age he had brown shaggy hair and cold blue eyes. He walked up and had his gun pointed at him the entire time. He pointed his shotgun at him but not as scared and timid as Jayden. He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Vincent." He said.

"Jayden." He said as he shook his hand.

He let go and walked over to one of the corpses. "Are you the guy who's been making all that noise?" He asked as he picked through his pockets.

"Me you blew up a fucking building." He yelled.

"I would have sneaked out and done it later if someone didn't shoot up the town and alert the Raiders." He said as he searched another body.

"Why did you do it?"

"It's my job I kill bad guys for a living."

"What?"

(Sighs) "Those raiders were causing problems for townsfolk and caravan traders so after asking around I found out where they shacked up and nuked their fucking home." He explained as he put all of their things in his duffle bag. "Slim pickings off the dead."

He looked Jayden up and down before he asked. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Vault 101." He said as Jayden's eyes went wide.

"Get the hell out of here you serious," He nodded causing Vincent to laugh. "No wonder you were such a chicken shit when those raiders came I thought you were just another wimpy wastelander." He chuckled causing Jayden to give him a nasty glare.

"Hey you don't know what I went through so just shut your mouth." He snarled, Vincent raised his hands in defense.

"Calm down I'm only poking fun, so I'm assuming you didn't take anything from that women." He said with a wide grin as Jayden was shocked at how he'd known. "What don't worry she was just a freaking junkie it would have happened sooner or later."

"Well it just happened alright and no I didn't steal from her why would I?"

"Rules of the Wastes kid take what you kill if you don't I will." He said as he walked over to the junkie's house. Jayden followed him inside to see him pulling out a small pouch. He opened it and started to chuckle. "Woo-wee four hundred caps you lucky bastard."

"What are you talking about?" He asked as Vincent threw the pouch at him.

"Another thing about the waste is that bottle caps are local currency. Your pretty damn lucky all I got off those raiders were a couple of rounds of ammo some broken down guns and twenty caps. When I sell all that other stuff I will probably make one hundred caps all together."

He then began searching the house and taking anything he could get his hands on. Food, ammo dishes, meds, he even took the dead woman's clothes. This disgusted Jayden.

"Do you really need to take her clothes?" He asked. Vincent just shrugged his shoulders.

"She doesn't need them anymore." He said as he loaded everything onto an old shopping cart. "Come on I'll take you to Megaton."

"Why should I go with you?"

"Well would you rather wander around this hell hole all by yourself or with a guy who's taught you more things in ten minutes than what you would have figured out in ten years? Not that you'd probably live that long any way." He said as he pushed his cart forward. Jayden left with no other choice followed him.

As they walked Jayden explained that he was born and raised in Vault 101 and that he was living a good life until his dad left him. Vincent told him that he was a part of a group called the regulators, a group that spreads justice and peace throughout the wasteland.

"So your dad left you and everyone blamed you for the outbreak in your vault." Vincent said Jayden nodded. "Well don't worry I'll help you find him."

He completely took Jayden by surprise.

"Why would you help me we just met?" He asked. Vincent just shrugged his shoulders.

"Because it's my job to help people who are in trouble and you my friend are in a shit load if I do say so myself."

He wasn't about to tell him how right he was. He had no idea how the world worked and no idea where to even begin looking for his father. He would accept Vincent's help if it meant finding his father.

"We're here." Vincent said. Jayden looked up to see a large wall made from scrap metal and car parts. He also saw a man at the top holding a rifle pointing it right at them.

"Who are you and what's your business?" He asked.

"We are just a couple of traveler's who have come to trade, eat and sleep." Vincent said while Jayden just stood there.

"Hold up your hands." He ordered.

"Just do it." Vincent whispered. Jayden nodded as they both held up their hands. The guard looked at us for a minute before waving behind. "let'em in." He said as the two doors opened.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jayden's POV)<strong>

Vincent nudged me as he moved into the town. I ran up to him as he shook hands with a man wearing a similar coat but also a cowboy hat. He waved over signaling me to come over. I ran up as Vincent introduced us.

"Jayden this here is the sheriff of this fine town Lucas Simms," He pointed to me. "Lucas Simms this is Jayden."

He held his hand "Pleasure to meet you son, Welcome to Megaton." He said as we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you sheriff."

"We just have a few rules here, No robbing, no extorting, no killing, and no eating anyone."

"Except for Nova." Vincent chipped in causing Lucas sigh.

"Just treat people right and we'll treat you right okay?"

"Yes sir."

He nodded as he walked away.

I looked around at Megaton and saw that this town was a pile of scrap. Everything looked flimsy, filthy and just plain disgusting.

"Hey what was with that guard at the gate?" I asked.

"They were checking to see if we were cannibals. Anyone who eats human flesh get the shakes causes them to go crazy." Vincent said as we walked further into town. That's when I saw it. In the center of the town stood an atomic bomb just stuck there in the ground.

"What the fuck is that." I asked.

"That's the atomic bomb it's been here since the beginning of Megaton. Actually it's what started Megaton." He said as if there was nothing to worry about.

We were walking until he stopped at a small house. "Here we are Moriarty's saloon if you want information you come here." Vincent said as he walked down a ramp. "I'm goanna go trade in my things come see me over at Crater Side when you're done."

"Okay and thanks again Vincent." I said as he turned his head. "Call me Vinnie."

I chuckled as Vinnie walked away and I walked into the saloon. As I entered I noticed that the inside was just as filthy as the outside. There were people dressed in ragged clothing or mercenary looking clothing and everyone either had a gun or a knife or both. I walked up to the bar and was greeted by something.

"Welcome to Moriarty's what can I get you?" He asked me in a gravelly voice.

I just stared at it out of disgust, confusion and pity. "What never seen a ghoul before?"

I shook my head. "No…um, sorry but I don't know what a ghoul is. I said.

"Let me guess Vault Dweller?" He asked as I nodded my head. "Eh we get'em sometimes don't worry about it just don't stare. Now, how can I help you?"

"Um…I like to speak with the owner is he available?"

Just then I heard a bunch of crashing and banging upstairs. I looked over at the stairs to see a middle aged man dragging a drunken man by his collar who then proceeded to throw him out the door.

"And stay out." He yelled as he slammed the door.

"He is now," He said sarcastically as he waved his hand. "Boss you got a customer."

He walked over to me and went from angry to glad as he held out his hand. "Colin Moriarty at your service, I've got everything from strong booze to soft women at your disposal." He said in an Irish accent.

"I'm Jayden I'm a vault dweller from Vault 101 and I'm looking for my father."

I don't know what it was that I said but the look on his face suddenly looked like he just won the lottery.

"My god," He gasped. "It's you persistent little bastard aren't you." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Not surprised you don't remember me you were only a baby when you stayed in my saloon. There was your dad, his brotherhood of steel friend and you a suckling wee babe with nary a tit to suckle. Sorry about your mom." He said with a little sympathy.

"What are you talking about hell what's anyone talking about no one leaves the Vault." I snarled. "And you're saying that I was born out here in the waste land that's bullshit."

"Oh…You know I heard about the brain washing that happens down there, 'All hail the Overseer we're born in the Vault we die in the Vault.' Uh, kid you got to get your head straight wouldn't anyone taking advantage of you."

"Ugh dad did always say that you had a weird personality."

"Your dad mentioned me?" He asked in disbelief. That's when a light bulb clicked in my head.

"Oh yeah he said you were a good drinking buddy and how he liked how you didn't take shit from anyone.

Truth is, dad only mentioned the name Moriarty when I wasn't really listening, and usually said he was worse than the Overseer but if thinking this guy was friends with my dad to reveal where he was so be it.

He grabbed me by the shoulder and led me to the back. There was a couple of shelves of booze but also a lone computer terminal.

"This is my personal terminal I won't tell you were your dad is but if you can hack it you can have the information on your dad." He chuckled.

Bastard was smart he wasn't going to tell me for free. So I sat down and had begun hacking the terminal. Lucky for me I always used to hack dad's computer all the time Moriarty's was nothing. As I looked through the files I noticed his list of recent customers. I opened it to see my dad's name it said that he was heading out to a place called GNR. I downloaded the info onto my Pipboy and exited the bar to look for Vinnie.

As I walked out I noticed a man wearing black combat armor messing around with the atomic bomb. I ran down there as fast as I could to see what he was doing. As I got closer I was able to see his full appearance he was a few years older than me with long silver hair.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked as I pulled out my pistol.

He calmly walked up to me and gave me an evil smile.

"So you're the vault dweller everyone's babbling about." He said walking closer. "You know they say you little bitches don't last a day out in the waste."

I gave him a hard glare as I raised my gun to his face. "Yeah well you're not goanna last five minutes with me." I said as I cocked the hammer on my gun. He just chuckled. "Now what are you doing?"

"You see? If you really wanted to stop me you would have shot me already."

Just then he swatted my gun out of his face and delivered a punch to my stomach and then his knee to my face knocking me out cold.

I awoke and he was gone and Vinnie was there standing over me. "Had a run of bad luck I see."

"That guy he rigged the bomb to explode." I said as I ran over to the exposed panel. Being extremely careful I removed the Fusion Pulse Charge and with a little cleverness diffused the bomb.

Vinnie patted my back as I was hyperventilating and Moriarty cave me a beer. "Drink up lad you've earned." He said chuckling.

(Meanwhile)

At the balcony of Tenpenny Tower Alistair Tenpenny mister Burke and the Villain were sipping champagne as Burke opened a metal suitcase revealing a detonator. "Here Damien you have the honor." He said with venom in his voice.

Damien raised his glass. "Here's to me and my boys working for you and for letting us live here." He said as he the button. After a few seconds nothing happened. "Piece of junk." He said pounding the button repeatedly.

Nothing.

"Huh it seems you failed your contract Mr. Damien." Burk said as he clicked a button. All of a sudden four guards with assault rifles appeared. "Please show this man the exit."

"Hey!" He yelled as the guards dragged him away. "Don't fuck me Burke or it will be the last thing you ever do." But it was no use after a few threats and insults the ruthless mercenary was thrown out like a worthless drunk.

"You should have done better." Coming from a ghoul standing by the intercom.

In Megaton Jayden was a hero drinking free beer and later the pleasures of Nova he had his new friend Vinnie and as a thank you from Lucas he was given the empty house to live in.

While Damien was humiliated stuck in the middle of nowhere homeless and had to explain to his crew why they weren't going to be moving into Tenpenny Tower.

He knew who disarmed the bomb. "That Vault Dweller." He snarled. "I swear once I'm through with those bitches in that tower I'm coming for you ya little bastard."

"You want to get those guy's I can help you." The ghoul said as he walked over to him. "I've got a plan to take them down."

Damien walked over to him. "I'm listening." He said as he offered him a cigarette.

**Well that's another chapter down and here we introduce a friend and an enemy for Jayden next chapter we introduce another friend for Jayden. Next chapter Jayden is put through the trial of the wasteland.**

**Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Trials of the Capital Wasteland**

**Disclaimer I do not own Fallout 3.**

**(Moriarty's Saloon)**

I awoke with a terrible hangover as I rolled around in bed. I remembered as thanks Moriarty let me have the company of Nova. I still couldn't believe what had happened I was drinking with Vinnie and she had pulled me aside and dragged me up to her room. She ripped my clothes off and did things I only dreamt of with Amata. Then it hit me Amata, god how I missed her. How we always flirted in the halls how she always grabbed me from around the corner to kiss me and the way she tasted god how I wanted to go home. Dad always told me that the Vault wasn't perfect but Amata made it worth staying.

I turned over to see Nova she was fast asleep with a look of pleasure on her face. But something else caught my attention. Vinnie and another woman on the other side of the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Outside Moriarty's)<strong>

Me and Vinnie just kept walking trying to put our clothes on it was still early in the morning so no one was around. We quickly walked down to my house as I kept looking back. I felt kind of bad for just leaving them I didn't know what to do I've never been in this kind of situation before.

"Should we leave a note?" I asked a little nervous, he shook his head.

"Just keep walking." He said as we walked away.

We made it to my house I unlocked the door we were greeted by my robo butler whose name was Wadsworth. He really reminded me of Andy hopefully it doesn't tear my cake apart.

"Two glasses of water please." I said as it moved to the cupboard. Me and Vinnie sat down in what I assumed was the living room as Wadsworth handed us our drinks.

"So did you ever find out where your dad is?" Vinnie asked as he took a sip.

"Yeah some place called G.N.R. That's down in D.C." I said, he choked on his water and looked at me in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" He exclaimed.

"No…why what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," he said sarcastically. "Except for all the blood thirsty super mutants that have completely taken over everything down there and is not even safe for an army of trained mercs let alone some kid out of a Vault."

I looked at him out of confusion. "What's a super mutant?" I asked.

"A really, big really mean and really violent monster that you never want to encounter." He said.

"But I have to find my dad." I said.

Vinnie rubbed his temples before standing up. "Come on." He said walking to the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked following him.

"To get help from a pro."

We walked over to the house next to mine and Vinnie started pounding on the door.

"Come on open up I know your home!" Vinnie yelled.

Just then the door opened and a man in his late forties came out pointing a sawed off shot gun in our faces.

"What the fuck do you want?" He snarled.

We both backed up with our hands raised. "Whoa, whoa take it easy Jericho it's me Vinnie."

Jericho sighed in relief as he clicked the safety on. "Jesus kid I told you, you can't go pounding on peoples doors." He said as they shook hands. He looked at me. "Is that the Vault dweller everyone's talking about?"

"Yup Jayden this is my mentor and friend Jericho, Jericho this is my new friend Jayden."

We shook hands and he motioned us to come inside. As we entered he took a quick look outside to see if anyone was out there. He shut the door and took a seat on a recliner. "So what brings you guys here?"

"We need your help down in the D.C. Ruins." Vinnie said Jericho laughed.

"What makes you think I would help you do such a stupid thing like that?"

"Because," I said. "I need help to find my father."

"Kids lose parents all the time, hell for all you know your dads dead."

"Come on don't say stuff like that." Vinnie said. "We need your help you're the only raider who knows the D.C. Ruins so well."

That caught my attention. "Raider I thought you said he was a Regulator."

"No I said he was my mentor." Vinnie said matter of factly. "I never said he was a Regulator."

"But how…"

"When I was a raider we shot up a small town." Jericho said. "When I was cleaning out a house this kid jumps out of nowhere and tries to stab me." He chuckled taking a sip of whiskey. "I looked at him and was ready to kill him when I saw his parents lying right next to him." He gave the bottle to Vinnie. "I hid him from my party and when it was safe I went back for him. It took a while but I was able to train him and prepare him for the waste."

"That's when I met the regulators." Vinnie chipped in. "They were looking for Jericho but I persuaded them to leave him alone."

"That's all fascinating but I'm still going to need help to find my dad and I'm going to do it with or without your help." I said with confidence.

Jericho laughed his ass off. "I like this kid he's got heart but no brains." Jericho moved in so we were face to face. "But I'm not going to waste my time or my life chasing dead men."

He walked back to his room when Vinnie stopped him.

"How's the cancer?" He asked.

Jericho sighed. "Church says I got a year maybe longer if I don't smoke."

"You have cancer?" I asked.

He nodded as he lit up a cigarette. Vinnie got mad as he snatched away the cigarette and threw it away.

"So instead of reliving your glory days you're going to waste away here like a coward." Vinnie yelled.

"Okay fine, but I'm not traveling with a pussy vault dweller." He looked over at me. "If you can prove yourself I'll escort you through the D.C. Ruins."

I looked at him confused. "Well what do I have to do?"

They both took a minute to think before Vinnie got up.

"Moira Brown, she's the owner of crater side supplies. She gave me a job yesterday to travel out to the Minefeild and collect land mine in the center of town."

Jericho got up with the look of excitement on his face. "Yeah it's perfect their arte raiders and a few wild life creatures out there. If you can go and bring a land mine back here that will prove that you can survive out in the waste."

I looked at them with confusion. "But I don't know where this…Minefield even is." I said. Vinnie moved over to me. He lifted the left sleeve on my tunnel snake jacket and pressed a few buttons on my Pip-Boy.

"See look," He said as I looked at the map, it had a small symbol with the word minefield written underneath it was northeast of Megaton. "See all you have to do is walk through the wasteland through an old scrapyard and to the mindfeild, then you pick up a mind come back here and Jericho helps us find your dad. Easy right?"

"Are you fucked in the head?" I said instantly.

**(Outside Megaton)**

* * *

><p>After a trip to crater side supplies Vinnie and Jericho came outside the gates to see me off. I now had a hunting rifle some ammo for my pistol a combat knife holstered at my boot and was now outfitted in an armored Vault 101 jumpsuit. I turned to Vinnie and Jericho.<p>

"Well I guess I'm heading out now." I said a little nervous.

"Hey don't worry." Vinnie said. "There isn't anything out there but a few junkies and mole rats, and we'll be right here waiting."

"Okay, wish me luck!" I said with a little confidence as I ventured to the Minefield.

* * *

><p><strong>(Vinnie's POV)<strong>

As Jayden walked off I turned to Jericho.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Jericho just shrugged his shoulders.

"The kid can kill a fucking junkie whore and a few rad roaches yippee." He said twirling his finger. "But you and I both know there are far worst things out there that even things super mutants are afraid of." He said as he walked over to moriarty's.

There was nothing I could do, he was right there are worse fears out there waiting to reveal themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jayden's POV)<strong>

I had just walked through Springvale and further through the wasteland. It's been an hour since I left Megaton as the sun peaked over the horizon. I kept pressing on occasionally killing mole rats, rabid dogs and a few rad scorpions. Good thing Jericho told me what to expect out here I looked at my map on my Pip-boy to see I was only a few hours away.

As I walked through the dried up lake I came upon an old scrap yard. I had my rifle out just in case this was a raider hang out. As I walked through the abandoned wreak I heard what sounded like screaming and gunfire. I ran over to the other side of the scrapyard as fasts as I could. As I reached the corner I was careful to take cover, I looked over to see who was attacking. I looked to see a raider with a baseball bat in his right hand and holding his left hand out in defense.

"NO, WAIT PLEASE!" Before he could do any a dog jumped on him and ripped his throat. The raider choked as he fell to the ground and the dog ripped out his throat. It slowly raised its head and turned to a fallen body wearing a brown jacket with spoons and sunglasses hanging out of the pockets.

I slowly walked over keeping my rifle on the dog. As I walked over to it I saw several other bodies with similar wounds in their necks.

"_Damn this dog is one vicious bastard." _I thought as I came upon him. I looked down at him I noticed he was whimpering over the body.

"What's wrong boy, was this your master?" I asked, he whimpered louder. I patted his head and he looked up and started licking my hand. "I know how you feel I lost my dad." He whimpered again. "Don't worry if you want I could take care of you." He barked happily and started jumping on me licking my face I chuckled as I patted his head. "Okay boy take it easy let's get going."

After a few minutes of scavenging I only came up with a few rifle rounds and fifty caps.

"Slim pickings off the dead." I said as me and my new dog continued to the minefield.

"Huh, I wonder did your master give you a name." I asked, he barked as he held his head up revealing his collar. I looked at the tag it read _'Dogmeat'_, "Not the name I would have given you but if it's your name it's your name."

He barked and we walked to the minefield. We spent another hour walking before we appeared before an abandoned town. I had to remember that there were mines scattered a mile outside town I got on one knee and patted Dogmeat on his head.

"Okay boy I need you to wait here as I go in there and get a land mine." I said as he whimpered and staggered over to a small cave.

I took a few deep breaths and carefully walked through the mine field. After a few close calls I made it to the sand box and as careful as I could I diffused the mine. _"Good, thank god Jericho showed me how to diffuse a mine before I left." _

As I put the mine into my bag a shot was fired and barley missed my head. I looked around to see who fired. Then something was shining in my eyes, I looked over to an abandoned building to see and old man perched on the top wielding a sniper rifle. He fired another shot only this one just missed my foot. As quick and as carefully as I could i ran over to the building. Before I made it there I heard something beep. I looked down to see an active mine, "Oh shit!" I ran as fast as I could and heard several more mines going off. I swan dived into the broken opening of the building feeling the force of the mines throwing me into the wall. I staggered to my feat hearing the sniper running down the stairs.

"Damn slavers you'll never take me alive!" I looked over to the staircase to see an elderly old man squinting around looking for me. Some rocks fell over and in an instant he fired three shots over at the wall and I fired my hunting rifle and hit him in the chest. He fell and so did his rifle. I holstered my rifle and walked over to him. I examined his body he was an old man probably late sixties early seventies, I checked his eyes and they were completely blood shot probably due to stress to much sun light and or lack of sleep. I checked his pockets and found some bullets for his sniper rifle and an empty bottle of whisky. I picked up his rifle and examined it, it was a .308 caliber rifle with a scope a metal frame and a decent grip.

"Fuck the pool cue." I said as I walked up the stairs, once there I took whatever I could take. A couple more rounds for my rifle a few bottles of whiskey and mostly just junk I could sell for a few caps when I get back to megaton.

"_Take what you kill."_

I ran back to the small cave outside the Minefield and got Dogmeat, he jumped on me and slobbered all over me. "Okay boy, I'm glad to see you to."

He settled down as we made our way back to Megaton. I set the coordinates on my Pip-boy and decided to turn on the radio. I set it to Galaxy News Radio but I got nothing but static.

"C'mon you piece of junk." I grumbled as I gave it a few smacks. "Work." I yelled turning the nob. Then I picked up some unknown signal coming from the north. "Couldn't hurt to check it out." I looked over to dog meat. "Could it?" I asked him, he started to whimper again. "C'mon lets go." I said heading towards the signal.

After a twenty minute walk I noticed the signal getting louder and louder. We then came to a cliff and I don't believe what I'm seeing, an alien ship with its pilot lying in front of it. We went down to get a closer look, Dogmeat kept whimpering probably telling me to turn back.

I should have listened.

Just then I felt light and was hovering up towards something unknown. Dogmeat was left behind barking and howling for me to return, but it was no use. As I got higher my eyes were starting to get heavy and my vision got blurry. The last thing I saw was a blinding white light and something that sounded like doors opening.

**(Unknown location)**

I couldn't speak, I couldn't see, I couldn't think, I just sat there.

My head was spinning and I could barely open my eyes. I heard strange noises and saw strange people as they stood over me speaking a language I could not understand. Then something was lowered down and slowly moved towards me when I felt it I immediately woke up.

When I got up my head was killing me. I looked around to see that I was in a small shiny metal cell everything except my boxers my shirt and Pip-boy were gone. I was also cell mates with an African American woman sharing the same cell with me. She had short brown hair and wore a leather vest with black pants and boots. She looked at me.

"Hey kid you okay?" She asked.

"Aside from my skull feeling like it's about to split open I'm fine." I said bitterly.

"You have a headache huh? Don't worry it'll get better."

"Yippee." I said sarcastically. "But seriously aliens!" I exclaimed. "How can there be aliens!"

"I don't know but if you're dreaming do me a favor and wake up." I let out a small chuckle as she held out her hand. "Names Somah." I shook her hand. "Jayden."

"So how did you get in this me-" She placed her hand on my mouth cutting me off.

"Shh you hear that?" She looked up and started to panic, she pushed me against the wall and ran over to the other side of the cell. "Stay right there and the hell away from me." She said as something above us moved over us. Somah breathed a sigh of relief as she moved back to the center. We both looked up in horror to see a metal claw carrying a man of to god knows where.

Somah looked at me. "Okay I think now is a good time to get the hell out of here." She said.

"You'll hear no complaints from me but how do we get out of here." I said. "What's the plan?"

"Well think about it, they aren't going to kill us yet, they want us alive for something but maybe if we fought each other a bit, you know put a show on so when they come in to break us up, we break them up if you catch my drift"

I took a second to think before nodding.

"Alright let's do it just no low blowing." I said with a chuckle.

"No promises." She said sarcastically as she raised her fist and decked me right in the face. I went down and immediately got up and tackled her to the ground. I gave her a few light smacks in the face as she rolled over and was now on top of me punching me in the face.

After a few moments of fake fighting the aliens noticed and shouted gibberish.

"I don't speak alien you dumb bustards!" I yelled as Somah got me in a head lock.

They pulled out some metal rods and opened the door.

Somah smiled.

"Get them!" Somah shouted.

She tackled one and I smashed my fist square in the others face. He dropped the rod and I picked it up and pushed the button I saw on the handle. The end of it started to spark as electricity erupted from it I smashed it into his face. He shrieked in pain before falling dead on the floor with smoke coming out of his mouth.

I looked over at Somah who had done the same thing. She gave me a thumbs up and ran forward to the other side of the room. Getting out of the cell was easy but getting off the ship would prove to be a challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Up above a world so high.**

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews everyone I'm glad you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout 3.**

* * *

><p>Somah and I kept making our way through the ships prison quarters taking down as many of those little basterds as we could. I passed a cell that still had a survivor in it. It was a young woman in black combat armor and a security helmet. She was in a fetal in the corner of her cell mumbling something.<p>

I opened it and she freaked out.

"PLEASE NO DON"T DISECT ME!" She screamed. I held up my arms in defense.

"It's okay I'm not one of them. I'm just here to help."

"N-No…There's no help no one's here to help were dead."

"Don't worry these things aren't god's they're fragile just like you and me."

"No were dead were dead we-"She was interrupted by a slap to the face.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a few times.

"We are not gonna die alright!" I shouted. "You get on your feet and you help us get off this god damn ship understand."

She looked at me in shock and nodded. I handed her my shock baton and we caught up with Somah. She was blocked by a big door with no switch to open it.

"Well any ideas?" She asked,

"Let's look for a lever or something." I said she looked at the woman behind me.

"Who's she?"

"Um…I don't know she never told me her name."

"J-Jessica." She said.

"Okay she's Jessica I'm Jayden and this is Somah." I introduced. We looked around to see if there was a switch or a lever to open a door. I saw another glowing switch like the one on all the cells. I waved my hand over it and it turned causing the door to open. I walked in to see another hallway with more cells.

"Is anyone there hello?" A small voice asked from one of the first cells. We walked over to see a little girl dressed in a prewar outfit.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What about that guy over there." She pointed to the cell across from hers and inside was a man dressed in a blue army suit with gold buttons and a matching hat. I walked up to him and he got up and looked at me.

"What's your name boy?" He asked.

"I'm Jayden."

"Robert Gould Shaw. Major of the U.S Army." He said as he stood up straight.

"You mean that guy in the Civil War?" I asked. "I thought you died at that attack on fort something."

"Fort Wagner." He said in an annoyed tone. "I laid there bleeding and was almost dead when a bright light consumed me and lifted me up to the sky. I thought it was heaven before those little green men started poking and shocking me."

"Wait, I thought you died with your troops? How have you been alive for over 400 years?"

"I can answer that." The girl said. "But you have to get me out first."

"Okay, how do I do that?"

"See that thing over there, press the button then press the buttons on the other devices, it will get hot and then blow up and I'll be free."

"Okay and I'm Jayden by the way."

"I'm Sally." She said as I made my way down the hall. The device wasn't hard to miss, I pressed the button and three switches came out. I pressed each one and quickly ran away as lights started going off and in an instant it exploded. The transparent doors disappeared and both Sally and Shaw walked out.

"Oh thank you." She exclaimed as she ran up to me. "Are you trying to escape the ship?"

"Yeah, but how has this man been alive so long?" I asked.

"The aliens keep him and a lot of other people in these pods." She said.

"What kind of pods?" Somah asked.

"I dunno they're cold and the people inside don't move, but the aliens let them out sometimes." She pointed over to Shaw. "Mr. Shaw here was let out a few days ago."

"So that's why I'm so cold." Shaw said. "Well what do we do now?"

"We beat the hell out of these little green bastards and get the hell off this ship." I said as are small group cheered except Jessica who was still fidgeting behind me.

"I know this ship better than anyone I could help you if you want." Sally said.

"Okay, let's go everyone." We all followed Sally as we made our way back to the main room and back to the large round door. She tore off a covering on a vent and crawled in. Somah scoffed.

"Boy, she played you like a fiddle." Before I could say anything the door opened up and Sally was standing there with a big smile on her face.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I sometimes get out of my cell and explore the ship, I just move a few wires around and stuff like this happens."

I looked over to Somah and gave her a toothy grin. "Shut up." She snarled as she pushed past me. We walked down the hall before we heard some more alien gibberish coming from another room. I signaled for everyone to stop as I slowly approached the window, I looked in carefully to see two aliens going through my things. One was examining my Pip-Boy and the other was holding up my armored vault suit. I walked back to the group and talked to them in a low tone.

"There are two up ahead, they have are stuff to." I whispered.

"So what's the plan?" Somah asked as Jessica started to freak out.

"There's nothing we can do they're going to find us and then they're going to cut us up and use us for experiments." Shaw wrapped his hand around her mouth.

"That'll be enough out of you." He said and then turned to me. "What do we do now?"

"I'll go in real fast and use this," I held up the shock baton. "to kill them both."

They all nodded and took a few steps back. I slowly walked forward and crouched low enough to avoid their view. I was in front of the door and in an instant I swiped my hand over the switch and opened the door. I ran in and hit the first one in the head three times before it exploded, the second one took a swing at my chest but I stepped out of the way and smashed the baton right in its head killing it instantly.

"It's all clear." I said as they walked over. I grabbed my vault suit and put it on along with my Pip-Boy and I walked over to a container. I looked through it and found my 10mm pistol, my knife and sniper rifle I also took my back pack and saw that my other belongings were still in it. I also looked through the other containers to find more weapons and equipment. Somah found her shot gun in one container and Shaw found his revolver and sword in the other. I found a 10mm SMG in the container and looked over to Jessica.

"This yours?" I asked she nodded and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry." She said taking her gun and looking through the container pulling out a few mags.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." I said.

"They're really not that different from Super mutants are they?"

"I wouldn't know I'm a Vault Dweller I've only been outside for a couple days."

"God I'm pathetic."

"Don't worry about it now let's grab whatever we can and move on." I said Somah scoffed.

"No way, I see what's gonna happen. We all continue on and then we get wasted." She loaded her shotgun. "I'll stay here and cover from the rear while you guys take care of the front."

"I'll stay too." Shaw said. "It will be better if we have two small teams covering each section of the ship rather than one massive team."

"Okay but take this," I said throwing him my hunting rifle. "Somah can show you how to use it, it's pretty easy."

He nodded as me Jessica and Sally moved on. We walked through a small door and into what looked like a small engineering room. Sally stopped us as she walked up ahead to see if the coast was clear. She walked back to us.

"They must be looking for us. I got an idea I'll distract them and you sneak past them.

"Or," I pulled out a plasma grenade. "You can take this grenade and turn the bastards to mush."

"Oh wow I get to use a grenade." She said with excitement. "Okay you wait here." She crawled through an air duct as Jessica and I stood there for a couple of seconds before we saw a green flash. We ran down the hall and saw nothing but two shock batons and a large pile of green goo.

"Nice job kid." I said as we continued on. I looked down the hall to see one alien doing a patrol. I took my rifle and looked down the sights and pulled the trigger blowing it's head clean off. Three more aliens came out and started firing their weapons. We took cover behind the wall I aimed my rifle and fired but the damn thing jammed.

"Shit, I just got this thing." I said checking the chamber while Jessica fired her SMG.

"How long have you had it?" She said firing a few more rounds and hitting one of the aliens.

"I just found it before I got abducted from some crazy camping guy." I pulled out my pistol and waited for Jasmine to finish.

"Reload."

I took her place and fire a couple of careful shots I hit one in its face and the other in its chest. We both stood up aiming our guns down the hall. Just then a door opened and we quickly aimed in the opened room.

"Sorry I took so long doors opened now." I picked up my rifle and we both walked in.

"Hey I heard your gun broke. You see those blue tube things on the shelf." She said. I walked over and picked one up. "Okay squeeze that tube on your gun." I did it and some blue liquid covered it until the tube was empty. I sat there looking at it for a few minutes before the liquid started moving. I looked closer and saw tiny blue spiders crawling all over it and crawling inside of it. My entire rifle was covered for a few seconds before they turned gray and then turned to dust. I looked down and I don't believe what I'm seeing my rife was shiny and looked perfectly clean. I picked it up and fired a round it was louder and more powerful than before.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"The aliens use them to repair their weapons and armor all the time." Sally said. Jessica wasted no time before she started to do the same thing to her gun, afterwards we moved on. We walked across a bridge getting shot at by turrets but we took them out one after the other. We came across a little alien wearing a red jumpsuit I pulled out my pistol ready to kill it but was stopped by Sally.

"Don't do it he's like you he's a slave, he means you no harm." She shrieked. I looked down at the whimpering being and decided to let it live. We continued down further in the ship until we stumbled upon a small room with a very nice view of space and the sun. Sally grabbed me by my sleeve and dragged me upstairs.

"C'mon up here we can use this thing to go up and to where the boss alien is." We arrived at a small platform and Sally started to frown. "Oh no, they must have turned it off. This thing works kind of like an elevator and could have taken us straight to the boss alien's room."

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

We all stood there before Sally got an idea. She ran over towards a larger room that had a generator in it and immediately ran upstairs.

"I've got an idea!" She exclaimed. "We can ask the astronaut to go out in space and turn on the elevator for us."

"How the hell is an astro-," My sentence was cut off when I saw four pods sitting in the middle of the room. "whoa."

I walked up to one and touched the surface to feel nothing but cold ice. I looked in to see a man dressed as a cowboy with his hat and everything.

"Hey push this." Sally said in excitement. I walked over to the main switch and pushed the button mist flew out of the pods and the ice started to melt. In an instant all four of them fell to the ground. One was the cowboy the other was the astronaut the third was some kind of army medic and the last was what looked like a samurai warrior. They all slowly got to their feat all except the astronaut.

"Aww the astronaut died." She said in a sad tone.

"What happened to him?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know these things just happen sometimes."

We didn't have time to grieve as we heard a gun click from behind us. Sally and I looked behind us and saw the cowboy and the soldier pointing their guns at us.

"Hands up!" The cowboy ordered. I slowly got up but quickly turned to point my rifle at the solders head and my pistol at the cowboys head. Then Jessica, Somah and Shaw came in and pointed their guns at them while the samurai and Sally just stood there.

"We can either put our guns down and talk this out, or we can all die like dogs." I said as everyone stood there we all raised our guns and holstered them.

"Who the fuck are you guys anyway?" The cowboy asked.

"I'm Jayden, this is Sally, over there is Somah, Jessica and Shaw." I introduced. "Who are you?"

"Call me Paulson." He said and walked off somewhere.

"Elliot Tercorien, serial number 3477809, Medic of the 108th Infantry Battalion in Anchorage" The solider said in a panicked voice.

"Anchorage? You mean that war in Alaska with the Chineses?" I asked he nodded.

"Yeah, my squad and I went up to help some of our men when a blinding light surrounded us. We couldn't move or anything. The next thing I know I'm strapped to a table and there poking and prodding me." He said and started looking around. "You haven't seen other men dressed like me have you?" I shook my head. "Oh, okay." He said as he walked away looking distraught.

I walked over to the Samurai but couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Hey sally, did these aliens have some kind of translator for this guy." I asked.

"I don't know this is the first time I've talked to him." She said.

"There's gotta be something." I said looking at the table in the center of the room. As I was looking I saw a glowing green ball floating on some kind of metal case. It had Japanese markings on the bottom kind of like a trophy so I touched it.

All of a sudden flashes of Japan, samurai training, battles and symbols entered my mind. I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me. The samurai was first to speak.

(Are you all right boy?) He said, it wasn't in English but I understood what he said.

"Yeah I'm fine are you okay?" I asked.

(Yes many thanks for freeing me from my prison.) Was all he said as he walked over to a corner and kneeled down. Somah helped me up.

"So what's the plan?" She asked. I shook my head and turned to Sally.

"What's the plan?"

"Well the teleporter can be turned on from the higher level in space. Jayden can go out and activate it for us and we can all go to the captain's quarters." She said while I sighed.

"Why do I have to go out in space?" I asked while Sally lifted herself on the table and sat down.

"Well," She said kicking her feet around. "Mr. Paulson, Mr. Shaw, and Mr. Samurai don't even know what space is yet. Jessica and Mr. Elliot are too scared."

"I am not!" They said simultaneously.

"And Somah doesn't really look all that smart to work a space suit." Somah nodded in agreement. "So that just leaves you." She said in a sweet know it all voice. "You're the only one who's brave enough and smart enough to do this." I grumbled in defeat knowing she was right.

"Okay, so what do I have to do?"

"Well, they're probably waiting for us on the other side of that door. So were going to have to suck out all their air in order for you to pass."

"Even if I turn off their air they probably have a backup generator in case of emergencies."

"Three actually." She said sheepishly.

"What?"

"In three separate locations."

"What."

"Surrounded by more aliens and robot gaurds."

"WHAT!"

"I didn't say it would be easy." She said giggling.

* * *

><p>(Alien Hangar)<p>

After convincing Paulson to get revenge on these little bastards after what they did to his family we made our way to the hangar. It was a large room with the broken down ship hovering in the center and surrounded by eight large poles surging with electricity. We moved in a little closer to see that the bottom of the chamber led straight into space.

"Careful that's a long way down." He said as we took a few steps back. We looked all around the area both down and upstairs and didn't see anyone.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said. "They probably didn't expect anyone to be here so the never bothered to guard it. This probably explains why they weren't in that other room where we found you and the others."

He nodded as we entered what we assumed to be the main room. We walked in the back and I saw what looked like a generator. I pushed the button and an alarm started going off. Mist started coming out but so did aliens from the lower level. I ran over to the balcony but lost control of my speed and ended up crashing into some switches. Just then a burst of electricity shot out and took out a whole horde of aliens and robots.

"Holy shit those damn towers shoot out lightning." Paulson exclaimed.

"Okay here's the plan you man these controls while I blow up that fucking generator."

"You got it!" He said while I ran back to the generator. I pushed all three switches and waited for the thing to blow while Paulson was pressing the switches like there was no tomorrow. It took a minute but the generator finally blew up. I walked over to Paulson and he pulled out his magnum.

"I missed a few." He said. "Two on the right three on the left." I pulled out my pistol while he ran to the left doorway. I ran over to the right and was immediately fired upon. I pointed my gun out and fired a few shots hoping to draw them back which they did and I fired a few more shots killing them both. I looked behind me to see that Paulsen had already killed his enemies.

"We done here?" He asked.

"Yeah were done." I said as we left the room.

We made it back to the main room to see more dead aliens lying on the floor. We ran to the center of the room to see the group pointing their guns at one of the smaller aliens.

"What should we do with it?" Somah asked.

"Just kill it." Jessica yelped.

"No we need to keep it prisoner to find out what they know." Elliot said.

"No wait!"

We all turned around to see Sally running towards us.

"He's not a bad alien he's a slave."

"What do you mean?" Shaw asked.

"Him and his friends were born smaller than the others and were declared weak. So him and his friends are used as engineers and test subjects."

"So what does he want?" I asked.

"He wants his people to be free." She said.

"How do you know this?" Somah asked.

"Here I'll show you." Sally said pulling out a green orb like the one I used to understand the Samurai. It flashed a bright light and the alien started talking.

(You should all be able to understand me by now.) It said, he still spoke alien but we could understand it. (The device I used was a memory storage unit. When we first bring people up from earth we scan their memories and store them here so when we need to understand their language, weapons or other unique abilities to figure out how to abduct them easier.)

"So you want us to help free your people?" I asked.

(Please.) He begged.

"I'll do it." Shaw said. "I helped free slaves before and I'll do it again."

"I'm in." Somah said.

"Me too." Jessica said.

Everyone but Paulson was onboard as we helped the small alien with his problem. I looked around and noticed crates of ammo and explosives lying around. After scavenging around I was able to find some clips for both my rifle and pistol. Paulson found his Winchester rifle and some more bullets for his gun.

Elliot and Shaw went to the cold storage room to take out the second generator while the rest of us kept a look out for more aliens. They built a small barrier between the pods and the rest of the room. It was littered with armor, melee weapons and guns.

"So where did you guys find this stuff?" I asked.

"There's a storage room filled with a bunch of crates filled with weapons and supplies." Sally said walking over to us with a crate of food. "There's even more in a different part of the ship."

We ate the food she brought as Elliot and Shaw made their way out of the cold storage room covered in green blood. Somah and Jessica were up next in the robotic facility. As we waited I looked around and noticed something.

"Where's the samurai?" I asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know." Sally said. "He walked down stairs and that's the last we saw of him.

"He's probably dead." Paulson stated bluntly.

With nothing to do I talked to the alien.

"So let me ask you something. When I picked up one of the orbs it was written in Japanese and when it flashed I could understand what he was saying and for some reason I know martial arts."

(The storage units can sometimes not only transfer information but also abilities as well.) He said pulling out another storage unit. (Take this one it's the astronauts you can use it to get a better understanding of how to use his suit.)

He held the orb up and it also flashed in my eyes. I saw the moon the pentagon and N.A.S.A and all sorts of prewar life. I opened my eyes to see Somah and Jessica.

It was time to finally get the hell off this ship.

I put the space suit on checking to see if it was sealed. I looked to everyone before I headed out.

"Everyone grab whatever you can carry were gonna need all the fire power we have to take these bastards out."

(The second you pass through that door I send out a signal for my people to start the takeover.)

"Okay I'll see you guys later."

"Good luck." Sally said.

I walked through the door and sealed it from my side. I pressed a switch and in an instant I heard the sound of alien screams and then nothing. I opened the door and tried not to stumble over the alien corpses that littered the floor as I made my way up to the top of the ship.

I walked out to the top of the ship and plugged in the power coils overlooking the small aliens killing the large aliens through the windows. I pushed the last coil and a teleporter turned on in the middle. I walked over to it still admiring outer space.

I would officially be known as the last man to ever walk in space.

I found myself in a small room and saw two teleporters, the one I came out of and the one I just turned on. The whole group came out and Sally was the first to get to work as she crawled through a vent. Everyone congratulated me as Sally opened the door to what looked like another observation deck.

We all looked down to see the earth. We all just stood there looking at the brown planet.

"In all my years I never would have thought I would see something like this." Shaw said.

""It's so pretty." Sally said.

"Almost makes you forget what we're doing up here." Somah said.

Just then an alien appeared.

Me, Paulson and Shaw drew our weapons and fired only to hit nothing.

(It is only a hologram of the head alien.) The little alien said.

The glowing head fired a laser beam down at earth and babbled about how we should surrender and accept our fate.

I loaded a clip in to my pistol.

"Fuck that." I said.

"This is bad." Elliot said. "But it also means we're getting under their skin."

"Of course we are their chicken shits." Paulson said.

We all moved on down the hallway and towards a door when we heard what sounded like a war breaking out.

"Okay you guys stay here I scout ahead and clear a way for you."

"This teleporter leads straight to the bridge of the ship. I f you can turn it on we can take over the ship." Sally said as she turned on another teleporter.

"Okay wish me luck." I said as I walked over to the teleporter. "By the way what's your name?" I said to the small alien.

(I don't really have one.) He said as Sally put an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry, will just give you one when this is over."

"Sounds good." I said as I walked through the teleporter.

As I moved forward I saw the little aliens beating the big aliens with pipe, shock batons and other blunt instruments. Every time one of the large aliens tried to get me three small aliens would jump in and take him down. Not before I heard something growl. I looked over in a corner and that's when I saw it. It was a big beige monster with no nose or anything but eyes ears and a mouth. It looked at me and gave out a large screech and just then three more appeared. I drew my sniper rifle and fired a round straight into one head. As it fell down the other three moved in after me taking down not just the small aliens but the big ones two. I fired another two rounds killing one but only injuring the other. It grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall causing me to drop my rifle. I pressed my foot against its chest trying to keep its mouth away from me while I tried to get my pistol. I finally pulled it out and fired six rounds into its chest causing it to fall dead on the floor. The last one came out of nowhere and smacked my pistol out of my hand. I dogged a few more hits as I drew my knife out of my boot and dug it into its chest. It let out a gasp of breath and fell to the floor not before whispering 'thank you'.

The small aliens gave me my weapons back and collected their own guns as well.

"What the hell were those things?" I asked as one of them walked up to me.

(Those were originally humans the unlucky ones if I must say.) One of the aliens said.

"Why were they unlucky?"

(Because they didn't have the good fortune to die, the head aliens try to create them to be weapons for when they enslave the earth but they are to brainless to follow orders. They call them Abominations.)

That did it for me, I was pissed. To kidnap them is one thing but to turn them into theses monsters is just a disgrace.

"I'm gonna put an end to this shit right now."

(Right we will disable the death beam while you figure a way to the bridge.)

We nodded and made our way to our goals. The little aliens took down the four generators while I activated a teleporter to the top. I walked through and saw another teleporter right in front of me. I activated it and my friends were all here.

"All right lets end this." I said.

We all made our way to the bridge and we took out every last alien we could see. The head alien was cowering behind his chair begging for his life. Shaw gave the little alien who's been helping us his revolver and the little alien shot him in the head without any mercy.

"It's over" I said.

"We… did it." Jessica said in disbelief.

The celebration was cut short when another alien ship appeared before us.

(No this is just getting started) The alien said as Sally ran in.

"Ooohhh this is just like Captain Cosmos." She exclaimed as she sat in the captain's chair. Somah you stand over there, Mr. Elliot you guard the teleporter, Jayden you can be captain, Mr. Shaw, Paulson and Jessica can be the space chimp, little alien can be the engineer, and I get to fire the death ray!" She said while everyone moved into position.

A screen with a vision of the enemy's ship our death ray and shields and both our power levels appeared.

"Fire the laser." I shouted as a blue beam fired at the enemy ship.

"Convert all power to the shields." I ordered as they fired a beam at us, it did very little damage but all the power went off.

"Oh no, not good." Somah said as she drew her shot gun.

(I will restart the power you hold the others off.) The little alien said as he got to work.

Just then more aliens appeared. We all drew our guns and opened fired. They took cover by the wall firing shots of blue plasma at us. Elliot fired his assault rifle at them only hitting two before he ran out of ammo.

"Reload!" He shouted as Jessica opened fired. Both Paulson and Shaw were calm and cool taking their time and shooting hitting their targets. The power came on and I heard someone talking from somewhere.

(Hello? Is anyone there this sorcery has taken me all over the place.)

"Hey it's the samurai!" Sally exclaimed as she opened the door. The samurai was covered in in green blood and chunks as I looked behind him to see alien bodies with heads chopped off and throats slit.

"Great job." I said as I moved back to the controls.

There were a couple of close calls but we managed to take down the alien ship. It blew up and crash landed into the Earth. We all cheered as the ship went down the small alien came up to me.

(Great work all of you me and my people owe you are lives.) He said.

"Only your friendship." I said. I walked over to the head alien's corpse and picked up his gun. "They are gonna need a leader to help free your people." I gave him the gun. "Omega."

(Omega?) He asked.

"Your name, those alien bastards will fear Omega as he comes down and free his people." I said he took the gun and Shaw patted him on the back.

"When I was chosen to be leader they gave me this revolver here and with it I helped my country to fight. Now you can do the same." Shaw said.

(Alright, I'll do it.) He said taking the captain's chair. (Also I sent down a pod to help transport you back to Earth whenever you want.)

"Thank you." I said as I shook everyone's hand and said my good byes. I walked through the final teleporter and was ready to finally find my father. Because if fighting an alien ship and killing hundreds of Aliens didn't prove my worth I don't know what will.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew long chapter. Sorry if this comes off as a little rushed but I just found this part of the game boring but I needed this sequence for later purposes. My story will get better from here on out thanks again for the reviews till next time.<strong>

**Peace, Love, Shadow.**


	5. Chapter 5: Touring The Capital Wasteland

**Chapter 5: Touring the Capital wasteland.**

**A/N: Thanks for the review Umbra8191.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Fallout 3 would I really be doing this?**

**(Alien pod)**

I had just gotten off the alien ship to see that it was night time. I looked around to see if anyone was around. I was broken from that thought when Dogmeat jumped me and started licking my face.

"it's okay boy it's okay." I chuckled as he got off me. I pulled out my rifle and motioned my head in another direction. "C'mon lets go home huh?" I asked as he barked happily.

**(Tenpenny tower)**

Damien and his crew along with the leader of the ghouls Roy Phillips were standing outside of Tenpenny Tower with the roars of feral ghouls, the sound of gunfire and screams coming from the inside. Damien and Roy shook hands while smoking some cigars complements from Mr. Tenpenny and Burke.

"Pleasure doing business Mr. Damien." Roy said.

"Likewise mister Phillips." Damien said as Roy walked into the tower and Damien and his crew walked out of the court yard.

"Yo man why did we just let them have the tower when we could have taken it for ourselves and live like fat rats?" Questioned one of his men.

"Because revenge is sweeter than money in my book. I mean did you see the look on Burkes face when I threw his ass off the balcony like that." He chuckled causing his whole crew to laugh.

"Still man why did we have to work with them ghouls?" His man questioned again.

"Scott I would never let those filthy creatures wreak our rewards." He said pulling out a small black device with a small red button and with a push all of Tenpenny Tower came crumbling to the ground. Everyone laughed out loud cheering and flipping of the wreckage.

"So what now?" A big guy asked as he scratched his head.

"Now Theodore, we find the little bastard who screwed us out of our earnings." He said as he drew his Chinese assault rifle.

"Hell yeah!" Scott shouted as he pulled out his combat shotgun.

"Alrighty!" Theodore said as he loaded his missile launcher.

Five more crew men shouted and prepared their weapons as well.

"First we rest and in the morning we find him and put his head on a fucking pike!" Damien shouted as his men cheered. He knew he would find the Vault dweller and when he did there would be hell to pay.

**(Megaton)**

I made my way through the doors and up to my house hoping that Jericho and Vinnie would be there. I opened the door to my house and saw that they did a little redecorating. There was a table in the center that was covered in weapons and ammo and explosives with the two of them cleaning them. They both turned to me.

"Hey here he is." Vinnie exclaimed. "So how was it? Did you get the mine?"

I sat down and told them all about how I found Dogmeat, and how I got the mine killed the sniper and got abducted by aliens.

They didn't believe the last part.

"You actually went in the minefield? Why didn't you just pluck one out from the outskirts?" Jericho asked.

"Hey I got the landmine and came back like my job said alright? Will you help me or not?" I asked.

"Okay, okay go drop off the mine at Craterside and we'll get ready." He said.

"You will?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah I might as well die out there in the heat of battle than die here a helpless old man." He said. I wasted no time turning in the landmine to Moira she gave me three hundred caps and some grenades for a reward. I ran back to my house and saw Vinnie putting food into a duffle bag and then fastening it to Dogmeat.

"Okay so your dog will carry the food and I'll carry the ammo." Vinnie said.

"By the way where did you guys get this stuff?" I said motioning to the weapons.

"When you left, Moira gave us a job scavenging the old super market a mile down the road. Me and Jericho wiped out all the raiders and took the supplies they had hidden in a storage room."

"Nice." I said as we got ready for our journey.

Jericho was dressed in black leather armor with a white hat and biker goggles and holstered his sawed off shot gun on his side and a Chinese assault rifle on his back. Vinnie put a bandanna on his head and a pair of black shades over his eyes holstering his shot gun, his 10mm pistol at his waist and a .32 pistol on his ankle. I put on my tunnel snake jacket my lucky baseball hat and a pair of black shades as I grabbed a few clips for my rifle and pistol.

We were ready.

**(The Road)**

After we left Megaton we spent an hour on the road towards the G.N.R talking about past adventures and how the super market would be turned into a spare house for megaton citizens. We made our way to a river and swam across it then we proceeded to climb up a hill and towards an old metro tunnel.

"Down here." Jericho said as he drew his assault rifle. "We can take these tunnels straight to the G.N.R." He said as we followed him down drawing our weapons.

As we walked in Jericho popped a round into a mole rats head and continued to lead us down stairs. As we walked we entered an old engineering room. We walked over to a gate when out of nowhere a nasty creature runs up and starts slamming its hands on the gate. Luckily it was locked as three more appeared.

"What the hell are those?" I yelled in disgust as Vinnie chuckled.

"Feral ghouls, radiation has soaked through their skulls and turned their brain to mush. Now they're just mindless corpses." He said. "You guys smell gas?"

Me and Jericho took a whiff and did smell gas. We all walked back into a small office and Jericho lit up a match. Vinnie used an old terminal and turned off the gas flow and nodded to Jericho. He lit his cigarette and flicked the match over to the ghouls. He closed the door as a loud explosion shook the room. We all looked out to see four ghouls burnt to a crisp.

After raiding the room of whatever we could find we moved forward and down an old metro tunnel. The end we came up on was completely blocked by a wrecked car and rubble so we continued on towards the other end. We kept walking until Jericho stopped us dead in our tracks.

"Jayden give me your rifle." He whispered. I held out my rifle and he took it while he handed his gun to me. He looked down the scope and got on one knee. After a few seconds he fired a round and got up pumping his fist.

"I got it!" He exclaimed as he ran down the tunnel. We followed him and I didn't believe what I saw. It was a giant green man with metal plates on its chest and a corner of its head missing.

"That's a super mutant kid." Jericho said. "You see-"He was cut off when the whole tunnels echoed with the roars of feral ghouls.

"Oh…shit." We all said simultaneously.

All of a sudden a horde of feral ghouls started coming out of the rubble and down the stairs from the second floor of the metro. We all opened fired as the chased after us. It was hard for me because I had to use Jericho's assault rifle and I wasn't used to automatic weapons. Jericho was having no trouble as he took out four more that were coming at him. Only one problem our guns don't have unlimited ammo.

We looked at each other and tried to switch but the ghouls were coming to fast so we had no choice but to ditch them and go for our side arms. I fired a few rounds at a couple of ghouls while Jericho blew them away with his sawed off. Vinnie still had his combat shotgun and was tearing them apart even Dogmeat tore a few of them apart. After a few minutes no more ghouls were showing up.

"Alright good work everyone." Jericho said as he picked up his gun and my rifle. "Everyone reload and check for wounds." He threw me my rifle and I put in a new clip. "Alright, as I was saying the super mutants come in different varieties."

"What do you mean different varieties?"

"Five actually," Jericho said. "That one over there," He said pointing to the dead mutant. "Is just a mutant, they are too dumb to use guns so they only use clubs and sledge hammers."

"And they're the easy ones." Vinnie said.

"Right the ones that give you most trouble are the brutes. They wear metal plates on their arms and metal helmets and use hunting rifles and automatic weapons. Then the masters they wear black outfits and are smart enough to plan out attacks. Then the overlords these ones are rare to come by. They use energy based weapons and are too damn tough to kill."

"Don't forget about the behemoths." Vinnie said.

"Oh yeah, word of advice if you ever encounter one just run cause if you don't you're a dead man." Jericho said.

We made our way to the exit of the metro and towards downtown D.C. When we got out we kept low and avoided and unwanted attention. It didn't do us too much good when someone started firing laser rifles at them. Having no choice as our cover was blown we had to fight. I sniped three of them as Jericho and Vinnie opened fired killing at least four of them. While I was reloading I saw a brute with a missile launcher pointing right at us.

"Duck and cover!" Vinnie yelled as he grabbed me and jumped out of the way, but we were too late as the impact of the explosion sent us flying ten feet. My vision was blurred as I looked around, Jericho was nowhere to be found and Vinnie was unconscious next to me. I looked around for my rifle but couldn't find it instead I went for Vinnie's shotgun. Only to have a super mutant brute kick it away.

"You die now hum-"His sentence was cut off from a sawed off shotgun. I looked over to see Jericho quickly loading his side arm but not fast enough to stop a super mutant from hitting him with club. He raised it to kill him but he turned to ash from a laser bolt, that's when I passed out again.

"_Get me a stimpack this guy has a concussion." _A female voice said. I felt something stick in my arm and my vision was starting to come clear. I looked up and I saw a shadow surrounded by bright light my vision got clear enough to make out the image. I didn't believe what I was seeing.

Her face, her hair, her eyes. She looked just like Amata.

"Who are you?" I asked. She snorted and dragged me to my feet.

"Who am I who are you?" She asked in annoyed tone. "I have a lot of things to do and having some moron wastelanders blundering in the middle of a fire fight is the last thing I want."

I swatted her hand away and stared her in the eyes.

"My name is Jayden and the only reason me and my friends are here is because I'm looking for my father." I said in dark voice but she didn't back down.

"My name is Sarah Lyons of the Lyons squad. Me and my men are here to assist our brothers at the G.N.R. You and your friends can tag along as long as you don't get in our way." She said as she regrouped with her men.

Jericho, Vinnie and Dogmeat came up shortly after.

"Who are these guys?" I asked as Vinnie handed me my rifle.

"Brotherhood of steel, they keep the wasteland safe from the mutants." Vinnie explained as we followed them. We regrouped at a corner where Sarah was giving orders she looked down at a soldier who was lying on a bed. She shook her head as one of her men motioned to us.

"New recruits?" He asked Sarah just shook her head.

"Just some civilians we encountered in Chevy Chase." She said solemnly.

"Welcome." He said.

"Hey." I said.

"How ya doing?" Vinnie asked, Jericho just nodded his head and Dogmeat barked.

"Okay let's go help our brothers you." She said pointing to me. "You know how to use that?" She asked, I nodded as she grabbed my arm. "We have a couple of brutes with hunting rifles camped out on the second floor we need you to take them out."

"Okay." I said I peeked around the corner only to see a super mutant run towards me. In panic I fired a round straight in its chest. It fell but the two brutes popped out of the windows and started firing at me. I took cover and waited for my chance when the shooting stopped I quickly aimed down my scope and fired a round into one's head. The other one hid behind the wall it looked pretty weak so I fired a couple rounds through it and took him down.

"Nice job." Sarah said. "Okay let's move out." She ordered.

All of her men followed her while Vinnie put the laser pistol that was next to the dead soldier in my back pack along with a few energy clips. We entered the building taking down as many mutants as we could. We made our way to the exit of the building to see that in the center plaza of the G.N.R there were twenty brutes firing everything they had at the main gates.

Sarah and her men opened fired as we had them pinned between the G.N.R and the abandoned building. I fired some shot and hit every mutant I could but I was out of ammo so was Jericho.

"Hey Vinnie me and the kid are out give us some clips." Jericho said.

Vinnie nodded and fired a shot at a brute blowing his head off. We huddled to a corner and Vinnie took off his back pack. He reached in and pulled out two clips that were tapped together for easy reload and handed them to Jericho. He loaded his gun and went back to the battle field. Vinnie rummaged through the bag but only found boxes of .308 ammo.

"Sorry I don't have any clips just the bullets." He said.

"Damn it!" I shouted. I took off my bag and pulled out the two laser pistols I had. I checked to see if they were fully loaded and made my way to the exit of the building. "Okay guys lets end this shit." I said.

"Hell yeah!" They shouted in agreement.

We ran out and shot every green bastard we could see. Jericho emptied his gun in a couple of them Vinnie blew apart the brutes with his shotgun and thanks to my laser pistols we cut through them with no trouble at all. The shooting stopped and we looked around to see nothing but dead super mutants. Everyone cheered except for Sarah, her new initiate Reddin fired a few rounds in the air but her captain told her to stop. She ran over to the other side of the plaza to cover it when the whole ground shook.

"Reddin get out of there behemoth, behemoth!" He shouted. But it was too late as a massive super mutant charged through a blockade and killed her. It was covered in skulls and wielded a water pipe with a fire hydrant at the end of it.

"Open fire!" Sarah screamed. Everyone wasted no time as the soldiers on the building and on the ground floor opened fired on the monster. But it was no use, the bullets and lasers were hitting it but they weren't bringing it down. I fired my energy pistols in its face but it was doing nothing but leaving scuff marks. I pulled the trigger a few more times but the only thing coming out was an empty clicking noises. It roared in anger and I threw the pistols away running for my life.

The thing chased after me like a cat would chase a mouse. I pulled out a grenade I had on my belt and pulled out the pin I waited a few second before dropping it. As the monster got close the grenade blew up under its feet causing both of us to fall. I looked back to see it raise its club and kill me I quickly got to my feet and Sarah came out of nowhere grabbing me and leading me away before it had stricken.

It staggered to its feet as Sarah yelled out an order.

"Get the Fatman up here move your ass!" She shouted.

A brotherhood soldier appeared in the center with a gun that had a rail in it. He took aim but didn't have enough time to fire as the behemoth swatted him towards us. I looked over to Jericho and Vinnie who threw grenades of their own and knocked the behemoth down.

"C'mon!" Sarah shouted as we ran over to the fallen soldier. I picked up the fatman and got on one knee to take aim. Sarah loaded the weapon and patted my head top let me know I was ready. I took aim, breathed in and pulled the trigger. The mini nuke flew out and hit the mutant square in the chest and blew it to pieces.

Sarah and I along with Vinnie and Jericho walked over to its upper body. I picked up a discarded assault rifle and checked to see if it was loaded. The four of us stood in front of it pointed our guns at its still breathing head and emptied every bullet we had into its face killing the monster for good.

Vinnie wasted no time climbing on its back and taking out whatever he could find in its home made back pack. I walked over to where I dropped my pistols and put them back in my bag. I felt a hand on my back and turned around to see Sarah.

"I guess I should thank you now." She said with an exhausted tone.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "Sorry about Reddin."

"She died well, in the end that's all that really matters." She said. "You can go see Three Dog now if you want." She said and walked off to the building she threw a few clips at me for my rifle. "And thanks again I mean it."

"Anytime." I said as I loaded my rifle.

"Hey," Vinnie said as him and Jericho ran over to me. "Good job out there, way to kick that behemoths ass." He said.

"Yeah, I guess I was wrong you didn't need my help to come here." Jericho said as he lit up another cigarette.

"Your wrong, I wouldn't be here without your help." I said.

"Well me and Vinnie are gonna scavenge what we can out here. You should go in and talk to Three Dog."

"Okay." I said as we separated.

"Be careful Vinnie they could still be around." Jericho said as he searched some corpses.

"Nah they always retreat after a big loss." He retaliated as he ran into the abandon building. "Let's hurry up though I want to be inside before dark."

"C'mon boy." I said to Dogmeat as we entered the G.N.R building. I walked in and the place was run down with a handful of soldiers armed with flamethrowers, missile launchers and miniguns guarded the inside.

"Head on up Three Dogs expecting you." One of the brotherhood soldiers said.

I thanked him and made my way upstairs. I walked through the door and into an office and up the stairs to be greeted by a man. He was African American with a silver vest, black pants and a pair of sunglasses.

"Here he is the kid from Vault 101 the rough and tumbling lad and now drumroll please, the hero of G.N.R my lord it is truly an honor. As for me I'm Three Dog the voice of the Capital Wasteland and leader of the good fight. We're like two heroes who finally meet at last." He said.

"Um…Hi my name is Jayden. My father may have come here." I asked he chuckled.

"Yes he did, and like you he ventured through the harshness of the wasteland to get here. He truly is a soldier for the good fight."

"That's the second time you've mentioned a 'good fight' what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Okay, picture the wasteland a godforsaken hell hole where people have to fight just to survive." He sat down. "They begin to lose hope and the will to fight," He pulled out a pistol and held it to his head. "and then one day boom." He said mimicking a suicide attempt.

"So you use your voice to tell people what's happening in order to boost morale." I said he looked surprised.

"Well woo wee you are just as smart as your dad. That's exactly right I give people hope and try to give them the will to fight." He said taking a sip of whisky. "Talk about any good deeds someone might have done and give them fair warnings of what could happen when they travel."

"So is that why my father came here?" I asked with a shred of hope in my voice.

"Well that depends." He said.

"On what?"

"On what you'll do to contribute to the good fight."

"Alright tell me where my father went and I'll help you."

"Tell you before I give you the job? Uh Uh that's not how this works. You do the job then I tell you."

"Look I don't want to be mean but I don't have the time or ammo to be running around here. Tell me where my father went and then give me the job and I will do it you have my word."

He looked at me for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"Alright just because you have that look in your eyes." He adjusted himself in his seat before talking. "Your dad and I had a chat about what's been going on in the wasteland, and he mentioned some scientific mumbo jumbo about some Project Purity. He headed off to Rivet City to find Dr. Li and that's about it." He finished as I recorded everything in my Pip-boy.

"Okay, now how can I help the good fight?" I asked.

"Well it has to do with the G.N.R. It's my baby and I take care of it especially when it breaks. Some super mutant saw the big shiny dish on top of the Washington Monument"

"And by doing so you can't get the word out when your dish has a thousand holes in it right." I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You got it, the things Swiss cheese and I don't have a replacement. Until one of my sources said there was relay dish on the Virgo II Lunar Lander inside the museum of technology."

"And you want me to go and retrieve it?" I asked.

"That's right, now I got to warn you the place is crawling with super mutants but like I said I can see the look in your eyes that say 'I can get shit done'."

"Alright I'll gather my men and we'll leave right now."

"Actually you may want to wait until morning, night time is the best time for any sorts of evil to reach out and get you." He said throwing me a Nuka Cola. "So to pass the time why don't you tell me about yourself?"

**(Meanwhile)**

Damien and his crew had just entered Megaton.

"I want you guy's to search every damn layer of this shit hole until you find the bastard." He ordered to his men as they all scattered towards different parts of the town.

"Scott I want you to go get some more ammo and whatever else we might need." He ordered to the short man with the spiky brown hair.

"You got it." He said making his way towards crater side.

"Ted your with me." He said to the big bald headed man.

"Okay." He said.

They both walked down the slope towards the bomb, in the night time around Megaton people were either asleep, enjoying the night air or getting drunk at Moriarty's. Damien on the other hand was ferociously kicking the spot on the atom bomb which used to be were the detonator was. Ted grabbed him and pulled him away from the bomb as they made their way up a set of stairs.

"Why do you need to kill him so badly?" Theodore asked.

"He screwed me out of my job that's why, remember?" He said in a snotty tone.

"I mean why does it matter to you so much, why is this so personal?"

"Well you are probably my only friend next to Scotty so I guess I can tell you." He said as he sat down at a table near the edge of the balcony overlooking the town. "My father wanted me to follow in his footsteps but never really believed in me. He thought I couldn't do anything without him being there for me. So, I left him and wanted to prove I could survive out here."

"So, you gathered up a gang and tried to make a name for yourself." Theodore said.

"Yes, I killed a bunch of raider and saved up enough money and bought you from some slavers. Then I took Scotty in when he had nowhere else to go when those raiders burned his home down and killed his family. Then in five years we had a gang and we would be living a good life right now if that little piss head hadn't ruined it for us."

They both sat in silence as they watched bystanders walking home or to the bar.

"I'll help you get him Damien." Ted said. Damien put his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks man." He said in a soft voice. "C'mon were all gonna meet at the bar for drinks."

He said as he walked over to the bar.

**(Back at G.N.R)**

I sat there for an hour talking to Three Dog about my life in the Vault, how my dad had left and how I met Vinnie, Jericho and Dogmeat. We laughed for a while before he got tired and we decided to call it a night. I went down to the cafeteria where Vinnie and Jericho were eating brhamin steak and drinking beer. I sat down and Vinnie gave me a stack of .308 clips for my rifle.

"I filled them up while you were talking to Three Dog." He said as he gave me some steak.

"Thanks." I said as I dug into my dinner.

"So what's the plan?" Jericho asked. I told them all about where my father is and how we had to help Three Dog.

"Why the hell would we go through all that when we already know where your old man is?" Jericho asked.

"Because I gave him my word and besides I can handle myself so it's no longer your problem." I said taking a sip of beer.

"Hey now don't be like that I like you and I'm in this till the end, I just don't want to take unnecessary risk."

"You mean like you did with Vinnie by hiding him and training him." I said.

"All right we'll help Three Dog just get off my damn back." He said in defeat.

"I know that whole area pretty good, we'll be fine." Vinnie said.

"Cool so how did you guys do on scavenging?" I asked.

"We got enough rounds to last Jericho awhile and I found some grenades in a couple lockers and two hundred caps." He pulled out an American mad assault rifle and gave it to me along with some clips. "Were gonna need all the weapons we can carry if we don't want ammo to be wasted or useless." He said picking up a .32 hunting rifle. "When were done with our mission we can sell these in underworld."

"Underworld?" I asked.

"It's a city of ghouls they have a couple stores there we can resupply at."

"Alright then let's get some rest were gonna need it for tomorrow." Jericho said.

The brotherhood was nice enough to lend us their beds for the night. We all settled in and got some rest. For tomorrow we fight the good fight.

**A/N: Another chapter down. I hope this chapter is to some peoples liking I tried to make the fight scenes as interesting as I could. I also wanted to give you a little info on Damien not a lot but some don't worry his story is far from over. Also Ted is short for Theodore just so you know. **

**Please read and review.**

**Till next time peace love and shadows.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Good Fight

**Chapter 6: The good fight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Museum of Technology)<strong>

After fighting through the metro tunnels we made our way to the museum. Luckily for us the only things in our way were a few mutants and some twitchy raiders, the real problem would be getting into the museum grabbing the dish and dragging it back to the monument. We took cover behind some cars and figured out what we would do. Jericho pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked through them.

"Well there's good news and bad news." He said. "The good news is that I found the museum, the bad news it is swarming with mutants on the outside and I have no idea how many are on the inside."

"Is there any way we can we sneak pass them?" Vinnie asked Jericho shook his head.

"No but maybe we can," He was cut off by an explosion near the capital building. He looked through his binoculars and started to chuckle as all the super mutants started running out of the building and towards the capital building.

"The Talon Company mercs they're going to war against the mutants. This is perfect now we can slip in and out without any trouble."

"Alright let's do this." I said as we made our way into the building unnoticed.

The place looked like shit, the former displays were destroyed the stands were nothing but rubble and at the main desk instead of a receptionist was a super mutant.

"Humans you die NOW!" It shouted pulling out a sledge hammer as three more came out.

We pulled out our weapons and attacked. The one at the desk wasn't hard to kill as we all just opened fired on him. The other three ran to different parts of the main corridor.

"Split up," Jericho said. "I'll take the one upstairs, Vinnie you take the one that went into the back and Jayden the one in the receptionist office is yours." He said as we split up.

* * *

><p><strong>(No one's POV)<strong>

Jericho went upstairs and around the corner he was about to fire when he was hit by a large pipe. The mutant kicked his rifle away and had begun hitting him with the pipe. He dodged every hit until he blocked the last hit with the bottom of his foot. They both struggled for a minute before Jericho pulled out his sawed off shotgun and blew its head off. He breathed a sigh of relief before coughing up blood.

Vinnie chased after the second mutant towards another part of the museum but the chase was short due to the fact the way was blocked off by rubble. He turned around only to have the mutant he was chasing tackle him to the ground. Vinnie punched him in the face a few times until it got angry and threw him into a wall. Vinnie dazedly pulled out his pistol and fired a few rounds but hit its metal chest plate, the mutant swatted the gun out of his hands and grabbed him by his throat and picked him up with one hand. He was having trouble breathing and tried reaching for his small gun at his boot but he failed to grab it so he went for his knife on his belt, he pulled it out and stabbed its hand. The mutant growled in pain as it dropped Vinnie, he wasted no time grabbing his .32 pistol he fired two rounds in both of its legs causing it to fall down and his remaining three rounds in its head. Vinnie got up and loaded his gun looking down at the monster he had just slain.

Jayden creped around the corner with his assault rifle ready, he didn't step two feet before the super mutant knocked his gun out of his hands with a board with nails in it. Jayden jumped back in surprised and fell down as the mutant walked over to him. He tried pulling out his sniper rifle from his back but wasn't quick enough. He pointed it at the mutant but it just grabbed it by the barrel, Jayden fired a round but missed completely as the mutant yanked the rifle out of his hands and threw it away. It leaned down and wrapped his hand around his neck and brought him towards his ugly face.

"I'll wear your bones around my neck." It growled with its breath smelling like rotting corpses. Jayden pulled out his 10mm pistol and fired a couple of rounds into its stomach it dropped him and staggered back in pain. As Jayden tried to catch his breath the mutant picked up his nail board and stomped towards him only to have Dogmeat jump on his back and sink his fangs into its neck.

"Get off! Stupid Mutt!" The mutant growled. It threw Dogmeat against a wall causing him to yelp in pain. Jayden took aim with his pistol and fired two rounds into its face it fell on its back letting out a dying growl. Jayden breathed a sigh of relief as an injured Dogmeat staggered over to him.

"Hey boy, are you okay?" He asked as he whimpered. "Don't worry," He said pulling out a stimpack and sticking it in his injured leg. He shook his fur and licked Jayden's face. "Thanks for the help boy." He said as he went back to the main desk.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jayden's POV)<strong>

We all slowly walked over to the desk trying to collect ourselves I pulled a few stimpacks out of Dogmeats bag and threw one to each of them.

"Well that was unpleasant." I said, sticking myself with the syringe.

"Hey be happy they weren't brutes they would have just shot at us. Lucky for us there were only three anymore and they would have ripped us limb from limb." Vinnie stated loading his combat shotgun.

"We can't get careless like that again." Jericho grunted as he wiped the blood from the corner of his lips. "Next time just take a shot at them even if you think you'll miss." He loaded a clip into his rifle. "Let's go."

We all walked upstairs and through a Vault Tec tour of life in the Vaults. Too bad they were complete bullshit. They talked about how they were built to keep people safe during atomic fire and how it would be like living at home. Too bad they failed to mention the dictator ship. I remembered what Moriarty said when I first met him.

"_All hail the Overseer were born in the vault we die in the vault and all that ludicracy."_

He was right we lived by a schedule. Wake up, work, eat, sleep. That was all routine the Overseer didn't care about living he wanted to survive and pretend that we needed him. I still remember that last question on the G.O.A.T.

"_Who is indisputably the most important person in Vault 101: He who sheltered us from the atomic wasteland, and to whom we owe everything including our lives?"_

That was bullshit I didn't owe that bastard anything except a bullet to the head.

We made our way through a large room that looked like space attraction we walked through a door at the far end and found what we were looking for.

"Hey guys I found the relay dish." I said as I walked up to the space pod.

"Okay I'll unscrew the dish and carry it while you and Jericho cover me." Vinnie said as he pulled out a screwdriver. "Where is Jericho anyway?"

"I'm right here." He said walking towards us. "I've set up some explosives all around the building while we were walking, when we leave I'll blow this fucking place to rubble." He said holding a detonator in his hands.

"That reminds me where are the rest of the super mutants?" I asked.

"What are you talking about they're fighting the mercs." Jericho said. "You know I heard that Talon Company wanted to clean out the mall but never thought they'd actually do it."

"Yeah but from what I've learned is that the brutes are smart and territorial right? So obviously just in case, they would have left a few of the lesser mutants behind to hold the fort right?"

Just as I finished talking Vinnie had just unscrewed the last bolt that was holding up the dish, but he failed to grab it as it fell to the floor making a loud clang that echoed through the whole building, and if it wasn't bad enough the whole damn space pod falls apart.

The whole downstairs started making noise as we heard multiple voices.

"THEY"VE ENTERED!"

"NOW'S OUR CHANCE!"

"WE…ARE…UNSTOPPABLE!"

They all screamed as Jericho pulled out his Chinese assault rifle.

"Kid next time just keep your mouth shut." He said in a calm tone of voice.

"Vinnie take Dogmeat and the dish and get out of here." I said taking out my gun.

"Okay, c'mon boy!" Vinnie said as he and dragged the dish out as Dogmeat.

"Hope your ready kid." Jericho said as we aimed our guns.

Just then the wooden door where all the noise was coming from turned into splinters as a super mutant grunt burst through it.

Jericho opened fired upon it and took it down but more just kept coming. We slowly made our way out of the room as he fired his gun.

"Reload." He said signaling me to fire. I shot them down while he reloaded his gun. But the grunts weren't the only thing to worry about as the brutes came out and started open firing on us with hunting rifles and assault rifles.

"Oh shit kid, take cover!" He yelled pulling me into the hallway that led to the planetarium. The bullets just missed me as Jericho spun me around and pushed me into the planetarium as he gave us cover fire. I pulled out two frag grenades from my belt and waited for Jericho to come in.

"Duck and cover!" I yelled. He looked over at me as I yanked the pins out with my teeth and jumped out of the way. I tossed the grenades down the hall towards the mutants and got behind the wall for cover.

"Uh oh." One of the mutants grumbled before a loud bang and green chunks flew out of the hallway. Jericho got up from behind some chairs and loaded his rifle.

"Nice work kid." He complimented as we ran out of the planetarium, we set some land mines for good measure as we ran back through the vault tour. We made it back to the main desk where Vinnie and Dogmeat were having a little trouble of their own.

They were under attack by some of mutant grunts we might have missed, Vinnie kept blowing them away with his shot gun as Dogmeat ripped their throats out. They had almost killed them all when if Vinnie didn't have to reload, as he check his pockets for ammo another one from behind him staggered to its feet and limped towards him. I fired only three shots from my assault rifle before the dam thing jammed on me. One of my bullets managed to graze its arm but it still managed to smack Vinnie and send him flying halfway across the room. I threw the now useless gun away ran up onto the desk jumped towards it drew my knife and stabbed it in the neck. We both fell to the ground as it let out a dying growl. I picked myself up and walked over to Vinnie.

"You okay?" I asked helping him up.

"Oh yeah no sweat." He said while picking up his gun and strapping it over his shoulder. "Now let's get that dish and get the hell outta here." He said while he and Jericho grabbed the dish.

"Here take this." Jericho said as he tossed me as small remote. "When we get halfway to the monument, press that button." He said as he and Vinnie lifted the dish and carried it out of the building. Dogmeat and I followed them out of the building and across the rubble and scrap that was the mall. "Alright kid, press the button." I pulled out the detonator and pressed the button. I turned around to see the museum blow up and turn to rubble.

"Nice going Jayden." Vinnie yelled.

"Hey I was the one who planted the charges." Jericho grumbled.

"Well I was the one who pushed the button." I stated matter-o-factly.

"We're all heroes." Vinnie said. "Now let's go install this dish and be done with this stupid mission. I need a drink." He groaned.

"Best idea I've heard all day." Jericho said as they both picked up the dish and took off towards the monument at the speed of light. I just shook my head and chuckled as Dogmeat and I ran after them, as I ran I was suddenly realizing how lucky I was to have met them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Megaton) <strong>

Damien and his friends just finished another round of beers as the sun was setting over the horizon. Theodore walked over to him with a serious look on his face. He sat down next to him on one of the bar stools and ordered another beer.

"He's not here, some of the towns folk said he left town two days ago with a regulator and a former raider." He took a sip out of his bottle. "They headed towards the D.C. Ruins and no one's heard from them."

"Damn it," Damien said as he pounded his fist into the bar. "Well we have to wait until he comes back, we don't have the money or ammo to go around tearing apart downtown D.C."

"Are you sure? There aren't a lot of places to go down there. He could be heading to either the G.N.R or Rivet city."

"There's no guarantee. I want a sure thing if I'm going to go to those ruins otherwise we'd just waste all of our ammo and possibly men to the super mutants." He said as he finished his beer.

He was about to order another when a light bulb went off in his head. He pulled out his caps and slapped them on the table.

"Hey bartender, you wouldn't happen to know where the Vault kid is at would you."

Moriarty turned around slowly and kept his gun at reach.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." He said in smart alec tone. "Make me an offer." Damien pushed the caps towards Moriarty and he laughed. "It'll take more than twenty caps for information around here."

"Then make me an offer." Damien snarled as he gripped his bottle tighter.

"Twenty five hundred caps." He said in a teasing voice.

The bottle in his left hand shattered, he yanked out his .44 magnum and pointed it at his head. The sheriff Lucas Simms drew his assault rifle and pointed it at Damien, Ted pulled out his sawed off shotgun and pointed it at the sheriff while Billy Creel pointed his magnum at Ted and Scotty pointed his Chinese pistol at Billy and Moriarty pointed his Pistol at Scotty.

"Well what a tangled web we weaved." Damien said as pulled backed the hammer. "Now the info." Moriarty chuckled.

"Kid your only gonna get yourself shot before you get anything out of me." He snickered.

Just then the radio turned on and Three Dog came on.

"People of the Capital Wasteland, you can hear me," He screamed with glee. "That's right from Megaton to Girdershade, Paradise Falls to the Republic of Dave, we're coming to you loud and proud in a special live report. And if you see the Lone wanderer from Vault 101, give thanks because he did this out of the goodness of his heart. You see after he saved my ass from the super mutants AND a behemoth me and him had a little chat. He told me all about the depression and dictatorship in the Vault and how everyone blamed him for his father's mistakes and chased him out of the Vault. Does anyone still want to go in the vault now? Now this kid has just saved G.N.R twice and is heading towards the aircraft carrier known as Rivet City to find his father, so if you see him don't be afraid to say hello he won't take a shot at you for it. And now some music."

Damien sprouted an evil grin and holstered his gun.

"Boys we have our destination." Everyone cheered as they left the bar. "Oh and I'll have a whiskey to go please." He said politely as he threw eighteen caps in his face.

"Coming right up." He said in an equal matter as he went under the bar table pulled out a bottle opened the cap and spat in it. He tossed the bottle at him and Damien just let it fall to the floor. "No refunds." He said as he let out a chuckle. Damien walked two steps before the sheriff grabbed him.

"You've overstayed your welcome get out of Megaton now." He growled.

"Of course sheriff." He said as he walked passed him.

He then spun around and yanked out the magnum holstered in the sheriff's belt and shot Moriarty in the head he then turned and shot Billy Creel in the right side of his chest. Then he pointed the gun in Lucas's face and pulled the trigger. He was about to shoot Gob when Theodore grabbed his arm.

"We got what we came for, there's no need for you to become another stupid raider with no goal." He said in an emotionless voice.

Damien shook his head and threw the gun away.

"Your right okay let's get going." He said as they walked out of the bar. Scotty ran back picked up the cowboy hat and took his badge.

"Hey guys look at me I'm a fucking cowboy." He said in a stereotypical southern accent as he left the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>(Top of the Washington Monument,<strong>**Jayden's POV)**

I had just installed the dish and picked up the signal for G.N.R. with nothing else to do I went back down to the main entrance to the building. I walked out of the building to see Vinnie playing with Dogmeat and Jericho smoking a cigarette.

"Hey guys." I said tiredly. They looked at me.

"We all set?" Jericho asked.

"Yeah, now you said there was a place to crash around here." I said to Vinnie, he nodded his head and pointed over to what looked like an old museum.

"Underworld, the city of ghouls." He informed us as we walked over to the settlement. "As long as you don't make fun of them or take a shot at them they can be a really friendly bunch."

* * *

><p><strong>(Underworld)<strong>

As we walked in I took in everything around me, the ghouls were no different than the people in megaton. They were drinking beer, trading supplies, and just…living as peacefully as they could.

"Alright I'm gonna go to the bar." Jericho said as he walked up some stairs.

"Okay, let's resupply on ammo and meds." Vinnie said as we walked down towards the middle of the small town and entered a small supply store. There were guns and a few bottles of purified water on the shelves being arranged by a small ghoul. She turned her head and smiled as we walked in.

"Oh, hello Vincent." She said in a happy and raspy tone of voice. She then looked at me. "This a friend of your?"

"Hi Tulip, this is my friend Jayden, Jayden this lovely little flower is Tulip the owner of this fine establishment." He introduced causing Tulip to giggle.

"Nice to meet you." I said sticking out my hand.

"Likewise," She said while shacking my hand, she let go and resumed her role as the store owner. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Buying and selling." I said as I took off my bag and placed it on the table. "I got a couple laser pistols, some energy cells, and some junk." I said putting the guns ammo and scrap metal and other things on the counter. She examined each item before making an offer.

"I'll give you 620 caps for the guns, 20 caps for the cells and 50 caps for the junk here. Coming to a total of 690 caps." She said as she opened the cashier. "Deal?"

"Deal." I said as we traded. We said our goodbyes as we left the store and walked upstairs.

I wanted to by ammo while I was there but Vinnie said he knew a person who would sell him ammo cheaper. We arrived at a door way with a sign that said 'The Ninth Circle'. Wondering what it was we entered what looked like a bar, there were ghouls sitting at tables drinking laughing or just listening to the radio.

Vinnie grabbed my arm and led me to a woman but she was different from the other women he had met. For starters she wasn't a ghoul like Tulip or a whore like Nova, she was beautiful like Amata and just by looking at her she was strong like Sarah Lyons. She wore green combat armor and had long black hair that almost covered her beautiful face. Vinnie walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jayden this is Sydney, Sydney this is Jayden." He introduced.

"Um…hi." I said nervously. She raised her head and looked at me.

"Hey," She said in a dull voice.

"Sydney here is a good friend of mine, we met over at the National Archives two years ago to steal the declaration of independence, which we succeeded and we've been friends ever since." He said.

"Yeah after words I've set myself up as an ammo vender so I wouldn't have to risk my life looking for junk like this idiot." She motioned over to Vinnie. "So what can I do for you?"

I told her what kind of ammo I wanted and she had it and sold it to me for a reasonable price. I even still had some change to spend. I offered to buy her a drink when Vinnie interfered and offered to buy the drinks that's when Jericho popped out of nowhere and asked for some whiskey.

We all sat there and told stories about our past. Sydney told us how she got involved in relic hunting and how she got drunk and laid and was happy for the first time in a long time. Also how she met Vinnie at the National Archives.

"So there I was calm and cool ready to take down any super mutant that came near me, when suddenly this guy," She said pointing at Vinnie. "Comes in and sets off all my mines." She said in annoyed tone as we chuckled.

"Oh come on it was an accident." He whined as Sydney told us how they had to waste all their ammo and barley made it out of the Archives and to Rivet City.

"So that's us what about you?" She asked me.

I told her all about how I left the Vault fought raider, mutants and helped the brotherhood and Three Dog. She kind of got upset when I mentioned how my father was great and how he left me without a word.

"I thought my father was the greatest," She started in a sad tone staring off in the distance. "He fought to protect me he taught me everything he'd know." She smiled softly. "He used to call me his little 'Moon Beam' it was just a stupid little name. And then one day like your father he left, no note no word not even a goodbye." She fought to keep the tears from pouring down her face. "Never saw him again and I hope the bastard got what he deserved."

I didn't say anything I just put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't shake it off she just let me comfort her. I looked over at Vinnie and saw how much he wanted to comfort her but I guess the little voice we all have in our heads told him not to.

I walked over to the bartender to pay him the money when I did he took the caps and started throwing them at a ghoul in the corner. The caps bounced off his head but he did not seem fazed by it.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked he chuckled.

"Because I own him," He said in a blunt tone of voice. "He was brainwashed to obey and respect his master and since I have his contract I can do whatever the hell I want to him." He said in a humorous tone of voice. I looked over at ghoul while he stood there in the corner like a statue.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Charon."

"How is he in a fight?"

"He's good, probably a mercenary before the war happened. Why you want him?"

"How much?" I asked.

"Two thousand caps." He said.

"I'll give you only one thousand there's no guarantee that he'll listen to me even with the contract."

"Fine, but not a cap less." He said as he pulled the contract out of his pocket and slapped it on the table I did the same only with caps. I took the contract and walked over to Charon.

"Talk to Ahz-," He was cut off when I showed him his contract.

"I need your help, you see I'm looking for my father and I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

"You purchased my contract from Ahzrukhal? So I am no longer in his service. That is good to know. Please, wait here. I must take care of something." He said in an eager tone as he ran over to Ahzrukhal.

"Hey Charon come to say goodbye?" He said in a sarcastic tone. Charon pulled out his combat shotgun and blew his head clean off.

I was the only one who jumped at what had just happened, everyone else including my friends just looked at us and continued drinking. He threw the caps I had just paid him and the key to his vault at me. I just shrugged my shoulders and opened the vault taking whatever I could find.

After the introductions we went over to the small hotel to get some sleep when I realized that I forgot to buy medicine. Vinnie went down with me to this place called the chop shop. We walked in and a ghoul started staring me up and down.

"You looking to donate parts?" He asked his voice sounding just as chopped up as all the others.

"Um…no." I said in a nervous tone. "Just here for some medicine."

I bought some stimpacks, jet, and med x from him. I gave him some caps as I noticed a young women lying on a bed.

"Who's she a generous donator?" I joked as he shook his head.

"No she's the leader of some big bad mercenary group Reilly's Rangers. They map out areas of the wasteland and sell the information for money. She was found outside a few days ago in pretty bad shape." He said as I walked over to her.

"You mind if I fix her up for you." I asked.

"Sure, but don't blame me if she dies." He chuckled as he picked up a bone saw.

I bent down next to her and got to work. It was pretty easy as I finished with sticking a stimpack in her arm. She let out a small moan as she slowly opened her eyes.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"The doc said about three days." She immediately shot up from her bed and groaned in pain as she got up.

"I have to get back to my men they're trapped on the hotel in Vernon Square. We got ambushed by super mutants and they cornered us on top of the Staesman Hotel." She then told us a story about how her and her men were mapping out Vernon Square when they were attacked by super mutants. They ran through Our Lady of Hope Hospital and across to the Statesman Hotel. She told us how she lost Theo her quartermaster and left all their ammo and how they were trapped on the top of the roof.

"That's when I used my stealth boy to escape but I left my men behind I don't know what to do." She finished looking at a loss.

"Calm down we'll think of something." I said trying to comfort her. Vinnie wasn't doing such a great job as he gave his honest opinion.

"Low on ammo, chased by super mutants, and down a man." He stated bluntly. "Yeah they're dead or dying."

"Well then get the hell out of my way!" She yelled, but I grabbed her by the shoulders and sat her back down on the bed.

"Calm down, I'll get rescue your men I promise." I said, her shoulders loosened up and she calmed right down.

"Thank you, I was really holding my breath. Look I know this is suicide but I'll pay you five thousand caps if you save them." She bargained.

Vinnie and I looked right at each other both of us had the same toothy grin on our face as Jericho barged in.

"Guys come on, we got to get up early if were gonna…" He looked at us as he saw the wide grins on our faces he grumbled as he rubbed his temples. "What did you assholes get us into this time?" He grumbled as we laughed and high fived.

* * *

><p><strong>And another one bites the dust, next chapter Reilly's Rangers.<strong>

**Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Reilly's Rangers

**Chapter 7: Rescuing the Rangers**

**Authors note: Thanks again Umbra8191 and you too thenick1084 glad you enjoyed it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout 3**

**(Metro Tunnels)**

It was early in the morning as we all ventured towards the Lady of Hope Hospital and Statesman Hotel. I was the sniper slash scavenger, Vinnie and Charon were the quarter masters and heavy weapons experts, and Jericho was also a scavenger and the demolition expert while Dogmeat carried our food and medicine. There wasn't anyone who could stop us.

"So tell me again why are we risking our lives for these rangers?" Jericho asked.

"One because it's the right thing to do and two because were getting paid." I stated as we came upon the exit the Vernon square.

"So we're just doing this for money?" He asked.

"No buddy," Vinnie said patting his shoulder. "We're doing it for a shit load of money!" He exclaimed.

"Fuck yeah!" He yelled as we exited to Vernon Square.

We arrived at what looked like an old abandoned train station, we slowly moved forward and had our weapons drawn. As we approached the main platform a couple of super mutants positioned on a cross walk between two old parking garages opened fired with hunting rifles.

"Take cover." Jericho yelled as we hid behind some walls. "Jayden take them out!" He yelled.

I nodded as I waited for them to stop shooting.

"Charon, Vinnie draw them out!" Vinnie nodded as him and Charon fired at the mutants. Then the mutants opened fired upon them and that's when I took my chance, I aimed down my scope and before I knew it I sniped both of them. Everyone regrouped as I reloaded and Vinnie walked up to me and patted my shoulder.

"Great job buddy." Vinnie exclaimed.

"Yeah you're really becoming the marks man." Jericho said.

"Great job boss." Charon said.

We all moved on towards the entrance to the hospital and proceeded with caution as we entered. We entered what looked like a waiting room of the hospital and there was no mutant in sight. I waved my hand signaling all clear as I moved on, they all entered as I moved towards a door. I slowly turned the knob and opened the door only to be ambushed by a disgusting creature. The head and torso looked like a man but the rest of the body looked like an animal with three tongues. I jumped back as it raised its claw at me, but Charon jumped in between us and kicked it in its head. It staggered back and Charon blew its head off with his shotgun. He walked over to me and helped me up.

"What the fuck was that?" I exclaimed.

"A centaur," He said in his emotionless voice. "They're pretty much dogs of the super mutants."

"That thing though it looked human." I said as I walked over and examined the corpse.

"They were human, so were the super mutants." Jericho said as he readied his rifle. "Get ready we got a fight on our hands." He said as he entered the main lobby.

We all followed him as we took out a brute with a minigun three more came out and we all opened fired killing them with no effort. We all regrouped in the middle of the room and re loaded our guns.

"Okay we need to clear each floor." Jericho said as he checked the minigun for ammo. "Vinnie give me a hand with this." He said as Vinnie helped strapped the ammo pack to his back. "Jayden, you and Charon clear this floor, Vinnie you and I will take the upstairs." He ordered as we all separated.

**(No one's **

Jayden and Charon went down the hallway taking down any mutant brute or grunt that got in their way. The real challenge is when they arrived in the break room and were jumped from behind by two mutant grunts. Their guns were knocked out of their hands as they were dragged away.

Charon broke one of the mutant's fingers and swung himself over the super mutants head. He wrapped his arms around its neck and tried to strangle the monster, but he was no match for its incredible strength as it easily flipped him over. He landed hard on the floor as the mutant raised a sledge hammer over its head and swung down, Charon quickly got out of the way as the hammer smashed the floor. Charon picked up a discarded tire iron on the floor and charged at the mutant. He dodged its massive swing and hit its legs the mutant fell to its hands and knees as Charon stabbed the sharp end of the tire iron into its head. The mutant laid there dead as Charon walked away unscathed.

Jayden pulled out his knife from his boot and stabbed the mutant in its hand. It roared in pain as Jayden fell to the floor he jumped away from the mutant and readied himself. The mutant picked up an old wheel chair and threw it at Jayden he ducked out of the way and stabbed the mutant in the leg. It fell to its hands and knees groaning in pain as Jayden pulled out his 10mm pistol and held it to the mutants head, but before he could pull the trigger the mutant smacked the gun out of his hand and punched him in the chest sending him flying across the room. Jayden crawled back as the mutant staggered over to him, as Jayden backed away his hand touched something he looked back and grinned. The mutant picked up a boulder and was ready to smash him but Jayden picked up Charon's discarded combat shotgun and shot the mutant in the chest, the mutant fell back onto the floor Jayden walked over to the fallen mutant and pointed his gun at his head and pulled the trigger. He pulled out his knife in the mutant's leg and cleaned the blood off it as he walked over to Charon.

**(Jayden's POV)**

I walked over to Charon and tossed him his gun as I went to pick up my rifle by the door.

"You okay boss?" Charon asked.

"Yeah, is that all the super mutants?" I asked.

"On our floor yes, on Jericho's floor I'm not sure." He said.

Just then there was an explosion on the floor above us. We ran towards the stairs as fast as we could trying not to trip over the dead mutants and centaurs. We arrived at another break room that reeked of gas as Jericho and Vinnie walked out arguing.

"Nice going idiot you almost got us killed!" Vinnie yelled.

"It's not my fault I didn't smell the gas." Jericho said as he pulled out his bottle of whiskey and taking a sip.

"What happened?" I asked as Jericho threw me the bottle.

"When we separated me and Vinnie chased the mutants up the stairs and took down pretty much any that got in our way. Then the minigun ran out of bullets so I ditched it and pulled out my assault rifle, we chased after them and into the break room and-"

"And he didn't listen to me as he just blindly opened fired at them and igniting the gas nearly killing us!" Vinnie chipped in.

"Just shut up I'm so sick of your bitching." Jericho said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Vinnie was about to argue again before I stepped in.

"Look do we really want to have a bitch fit right in the middle of a rescue mission in the heart of the mutant capital of the world." I said as they all looked at each other, Jericho clapped his hand and stepped forward.

"He's right we do a quick search and scavenge you two," He said pointing at me and Charon. "Grab any medical supplies you can anything that we can use to heal us or sell. Vinnie and I will grab any food and ammo we can find five minutes go." He ordered as we all separated.

After five minutes we all regrouped at the second floor and made our way to the bridge that connected the hospital and the hotel. We crossed over and proceeded inside the building and wound up at a staircase, I was about to walk up the stairs before Jericho violently grabbed my shoulder and slammed me into the wall.

"Watch your step kid look," He pointed his finger down at the bottom step. I squinted down and saw a dirty black string, Jericho then pointed up the stairs and hanging from the ceiling was three frag grenades connected to the same string.

Jericho let go of me and stepped over the string and proceeded up the stairs and defused the grenades.

"Reilly said they left some explosives behind so there's no guarantee the mutants tripped all of them so we got to be careful." He said as we walked up the stairs.

"Thanks." I said to Jericho as we walked down the hallway.

As we walked a centaur blundered out into the hallway acting on his feet Dogmeat charged at it and tore it to pieces with his fangs. The monster let out a dying wail as it slumped to the ground. We all aimed our guns down the hall waiting for any mutants to come charging in, but the hallway remained the same as we entered.

"What the hell, where are all the mutants?" I asked.

"They're probably still fighting with the rangers." Charon said as we walked down the hallway.

Jericho diffused another trap at the stairs and we proceeded to the next floor. Jericho crept around the corner and gave us the all clear we all followed him before a super mutant master smashed through the wall and tackled Vinnie into the next room. We were about to help him but we got ambushed at the other end of the hallway by mutant brutes. We all broke apart as we all fought off the ambush.

Charon and I walked into a room that had all its walls destroyed, Jericho kept the brutes busy laying down cover fire as Charon and I made our way to the room at the end of the hall. We waited for them to stop shooting as I took out a grenade and tossed it out the door, I grabbed Charon and we both ducked and covered as the grenade went off.

Vinnie was busy dodging the swings of the mutant master's super sledge as they fought in the broken down hotel rooms. He pulled out his 10mm pistol and tried to shoot at him but the mutant smashed some rubble at him and some debris got in his eyes. He fired blindly as he tripped over a nightstand and dropped his gun. He quickly crawled away from the master towering over him as it slowly approached him. Vinnie's vision cleared as he pulled out his .32 pistol and fired at the monster, one of the bullets hit it in its hand causing it to drop the sledge hammer. Vinnie pulled out his combat knife and charged at the monster, he tackled it to the ground and stabbed it in the throat multiple times. The monster lay dead beneath him as he breathed a sigh of relief.

We all regrouped in the middle of the hall and preceded to the next floor, we encountered the dead body of quarter master Theo in the stairwell. I told Charon to pick up the ammunition crate as we walked up the stairs.

I looked at a map of the building next to the bar doors and saw that we were getting close to the top.

"Okay, there's a bar in the next room and a stairway that leads to the top of the hotel." I said as I turned to everyone. "No going back now you guys ready?" Jericho cocked his rifle and nodded.

"Let's do this." He said. Charon and I stood on the right side of the door and Jericho and Vinnie stood on the left as Jericho counted down.

_Three_

I heard a lot of mutants on the other side.

_Two_

One false move and we could all die.

_One_

It's them or us.

We burst open the door and took down as many super mutants as we could. I shot the two at the bar while Jericho threw a couple frag grenades at the ones near the janitor's closet. We ducked behind the bar as they blew up sending parts of them flying everywhere. I looked up to see if it was clear but my question was answered as a mutant brute fired a minigun at us. Jericho took my rifle and crept around the corner as the mutant continued to fire at the same spot. Jericho made short work of him as he blew its head off. We all got up from our cover and examined the room.

"That's why brutes should not use miniguns." Jericho said as he tossed me my rifle. We continued up the stairs and towards the roof.

We all walked outside and noticed the pile of mutant corpses littering the ground. We followed the sounds of gun shots and yelling as approached another set of stairs.

"Reilly's rangers," I yelled. "We were sent by Reilly to rescue you." I waited for a response before someone spoke.

"Well then move your asses before they send in the next wave!" A man shouted, Jericho mumbled something insulting as we moved up to the balcony. There were mutant bodies lying all over the place as we approached the three rangers. One was a big man with a brown hair and a 10mm SMG, the other was slim guy with a combat helmet and a Chinese assault rifle, and the last was a woman with dark skin and had a minigun on her back. The big guy approached us.

"I'm Butcher the team medic." He introduced.

"I'm Donovan the team engineer." The slim guy said.

"Howdy I'm Brick and this fine weapon here is Eugene." She said as she looked at her weapon in awe.

"Okay…Well what's the situation?" I asked.

"The situation is that were at the seat of our pants." He exclaimed. "Were nearly out of everything, food, ammo, and time."

I motioned Charon to give them their ammo pack and they all cheered.

"Alright now we have a chance." Butcher exclaimed as he and his men reloaded their weapons.

"What's the plan?" I asked as Donavan walked up to me.

"If we had a fission battery we could power up the elevator and take it straight down to the ground floor." He explained.

I immediately took off my bag and dug around until I found what I was looking for.

"Like this?" I asked holding up the small but heavy battery, his face lit up as he snatched the battery out of my hands.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed as he ran over to the elevator. He fixed it up in a matter of seconds and we all cheered. "Now this can only take four at a time so, whose coming and whose going?" He asked.

"You guys are the mission so you three go and Jayden you go with them." Jericho said.

"Okay let's get going!" I yelled as we entered the elevator. We arrived at the main entrance in a couple of seconds. As we exited we were attacked by a few mutants, but the rangers took them down with little effort. Butcher pulled out a scoped magnum and took out two mutants at the staircase, Donovan took out a few mutants at the ground level and Brick was a walking tank destroying anything that got in her way while laughing like a lunatic. I felt a little embarrassed as I just pulled out my pistol and shot a twitching mutant. The rest of the group arrived and we all gathered in the lobby.

"Okay, our headquarters is just a few miles away." Donovan said. "You guys are more than welcome to bunk at our hideout till morning."

"You don't need to ask us twice let's get the fuck out of here." I said. They didn't need to be told twice as we all rushed out of the building and towards their hideout.

After a couple of hours of running and shooting we arrived at a deserted alleyway. We all walked down the alley and towards a metal door with a terminal next to it. Donovan entered the code and opened the door. We all walked in tiredly as we were greeted by Reilly, the men as tired as they were cheered as they all reunited. After the heartwarming reunion Reilly walked over to us and smiled.

"Thank you, all of you thank you." She said. "My whole crew would be dead without you. Seriously you guys look like you went through hell."

"Nah, it was all in a day's work." I said in a cocky tone of voice, she chuckled.

"Cocky huh? I like that." She said in a sly voice as she threw a lunch box at Vinnie and another at Charon. "There's twenty five hundred in each."

"Awesome thanks." I said as I shook her hand. She then looked me up and down and gave me a disapproving look. "What's the matter?"

"Your armor isn't looking so good." She stated.

I looked down and just noticed that my jacket was torn to pieces and my armored vault suit was missing some of the metal plates and was torn so badly that most of my body was exposed.

"Aw man, well at least I can afford another set of armor." I said pointing at the lunch boxes.

"Actually, wait here." She said as she walked into another room. When she came out she held a green suit of combat armor with the symbol of Reilly's rangers across the chest. "You've earned this." She expressed as she gave me the armor.

"Great thanks I'll go try it on." I said as I went to go change.

**(Meanwhile)**

Damien and his crew had just finished killing all the super mutants at the Jefferson memorial and were now dumping their bodies behind the building.

"Okay if he's going to Rivet city he'll definitely need to come this way." Damien said as he loaded his assault rifle.

"Why would he come out here though?" Scotty asked. "What purpose could he have to come all the way out here?"

"According to Three Dog he's looking for his father." He said as he lit a cigarette and met up with Ted who was overlooking the dirty river.

"Only question now is what is his father working on?" Ted asked as Damien blew a buff of smoke.

"Who knows although I can't imagine something so valuable would be all the way out here." He then threw his cigarette over the railing and motioned for them to follow them. "C'mon lets go inside." He ordered as they walked in the memorial.

**(Ranger compound)**

After I tried on my armor and got Reilly out of her funk we all celebrated. Butcher and Jericho smoked and drank while Vinnie and Brick did shots of vodka and Donovan and Charon just sat quietly in a corner, Dogmeat was accidently fed some liquor and passed out in a corner somewhere.

As for me Reilly took me to her room and we celebrated in our own way.

I thrust into her one last time as she let out a loud moan. I fell down next to her as we laid there on her bed sweating and panting she turned to me.

"So you do realize this was a onetime thing right?" She asked.

"Oh yeah don't worry about it." I said. "By the way you wouldn't happen to know a way to get to Rivet city would you?"

"Sure but I'll tell you in the morning." She said with her voice heavy with sleep as she curled her arms around me and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her to and slowly drifted to sleep.

**(Metro tunnels)**

We all said our goodbyes to Reilly's rangers and made our way through the tunnels. Reilly told me that there was a fork in the tunnels. The left tunnel would take me to Underworld and the right would take me to Rivet city. We approached the fork and Vinnie stopped us.

"Guys listen I need to go back to Underworld." Vinnie said. We all looked at him in disbelief.

"Why the hell would you go back when we're so close to finding my dad?" I asked.

He didn't say anything as he pulled out a holodisk.

"This has a recording of Sydney's father he didn't abandon her he tried to make a better life for her but got screwed in the process. I have to get this to her right away." He pleaded.

"You love her don't you?" I asked he nodded.

"Who do you think that person she got with that first time was? Me I've been trying to get her to go with me ever since."

I grumbled and looked at my Pip-boy. It was nine in the morning and would take three hours to get to Rivet city and three hours get to Underworld.

"You have today to get her and come to Rivet city if you're not back by tomorrow I'm leaving."

"Okay." He agreed.

"Charon you go with him and follow his orders understand?" I asked my ghoul companion he nodded.

"Okay good luck." I said.

"You too." He said as him and Charon ran in the opposite direction.

"Let's get going kid." Jericho said as we ran towards Rivet city.

It took us a few hours but we made it to Rivet city. It was like Three Dog said, it was a torn up aircraft carrier with one half broken and slowly sinking. Jericho Dogmeat and I walked up the dirty rusted stairs and saw that there was a long gap between us and the ship. I saw an old intercom hanging on a pole and talked into it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"What's your business in Rivet City?" A gruff voice said through the intercom.

"I'm looking for a friend of the family who goes by the name of Madison Li. My father came to see her." I explained.

Just then the bridge that was hanging on the side slowly moved into position and the voice told us we were clear to pass and enter as long as we don't cause trouble. They told me that Dr. Li was at the first floor in a science lab at the far end of the ship. Jericho and I parted ways as he went to a bar called the muddy rudders and I went to the science wing. I walked in and saw a few women in white lab coats and a couple of men lifting junk and boxes. I looked at my Pip-boy and flip through the pictures I had stored on it and came across the one Three Dog gave me. I came across the one I was looking for the picture of the Madison Li. I looked down and saw her right away and ran down towards her.

I tapped her shoulder and grunted and turned around.

"This is a restricted area you have to-"Her hostile attitude turned into surprise as she gasped. "Oh my, it's you."

"Dr. Li my name is Jayden son of James." I explained as she placed her hand on my face.


	8. Chapter 8: Legend of the waste

Chapter 8: Legend of the waste

A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone.

Disclaimer: I do own Fallout 3…in my dreams.

**(Rivet City/ Science wing)**

Dr. Li had just finished her beer as I stood there with a confused look on my face. She groaned in frustration as she turned to me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm looking for my father. Have you seen him?" I asked.

"You mean you haven't? I assumed he sent you here." She answered and then she raised an eyebrow at me. "For that matter aren't you supposed to be in the Vault? James said he left you there."

"I left the Vault to look for him." I answered she snorted.

"Did you? I was under the impression that's exactly the opposite of what he wanted for you." She stated as if I were mentally challenged. "Well, you won't find him here. He's come and gone already." She stated bluntly.

She was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Would you please stop wasting my time and tell me where he is." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Well I don't know where he is, the last I knew he was going back to his old lab. Now could you please leave I have work to do."

"Alright just tell me where his lab is then." I asked as she grabbed my shoulder.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your father. Don't go." She said in a stern voice as her nails dug into my arms. "The project is dead there's nothing to go back to but destroyed computers, broken walls and super mutants."

"Well if there are super mutants there then I definitely need to go there, now where is it?" I asked.

"It's in the old Jefferson memorial northwest of here, along the river. It's not a safe place and I wouldn't recommend going alone."

"Don't worry, I've made a few friends out here and we practically make our living killing super mutants." I said as she looked at me in shock.

"Oh…well still just be careful I've heard there have been some attacks over there recently." She said.

She was about to go back to work when I stopped her.

"Listen I'm sorry about being well…an ass I'm just tired. I've been looking for my father for about two weeks now." I expressed.

"It's all right," She said softly. "Here sit down let's talk its getting dark out and the security don't let people in or out at night."

"Okay." I said.

We sat there for a good two hours just talking, I told her about the Vault my friend Amata how dad left and had everyone in the Vault turn against me.

"Wow," She expressed. "I guess I can't blame you for leaving the vault."

"Tell me about it I swear if my dad gives me any crap about leaving I'm gonna punch him really hard in the face." I said causing Dr. Li to chuckle.

She then told me about my parents and how much they loved each other and were determined to make the world a better place. Also how project purity ended mostly because I was born and mutants invaded.

"So the whole point of project purity is to produce fresh clean for the people of the wasteland?" I asked.

"Yes," She sighed. "A simple dream but impossible to achieve." She took a swig of beer. "We were under constant threat from mutants we didn't have the right equipment it was just impossible." She said before passing out. I chuckled as I picked her up and carried her bridal style to her room. I slipped off her shoe and tucked her in and exited her room.

I walked out of the science wing and down to the muddy rudders to meet Jericho and Dogmeat. When I got there I saw Jericho, Vinnie and Charon sitting at the bar but when I approached them I notice a familiar face, a beautiful face.

"Sydney?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" She raised her glass to me.

"Hey buddy how are you doing?" She asked sounding a little drunk.

"I'm fine how are you?"

"I'm doing good." She said wrapping her arm around Vinnie. "To answer your first question I'm here to help you find your father. You see after Vinnie delivered that massage from my father to me I started to think why your father left you so I was thinking if your father was like mine he was just doing it to help you. So I'm going to help you find your father. "She then turned her head to Vinnie and started kissing his neck. "My second reason is to be with the man I love."

My breathing slowed down as Vinnie smiled.

"So you two are…"

"Yup," Vinnie said wrapping his arm around her waist. "We're a couple now."

"That's great, I'm really happy for you guys." I said as I sat down.

We all drank talked laughed and just enjoyed ourselves. I told them all about where my dad was and what he was working on and how it was gonna save us all.

"Wow, that's a pretty big dream." Jericho said.

"Yeah, clean free water for the entire wasteland isn't exactly running out to get sugar bombs cereal." Vinnie stated.

"At least I was right about your dad leaving for the right reasons." Sydney gloated.

"Yeah, yeah…" I said. "Anyways, he's either left clues at the memorial or he was tough enough to kill all the super mutants and is working on the project even as we speak." I said sheepishly as I drank my nuka cola Vinnie turned and gave me a look.

"Um…where did you get that?" He asked with a little concern.

"In the bar at the hotel, I did a little scavenging before we left. Why?"

"That's a Nuka Cola Quantum," He said. "It wasn't even marketed during the war due to the fact it has isotope in it."

That caused me to drop the bottle and look over at Vinnie who had a nervous smile on his face.

"Isotope as in radiation?" I asked he nodded. "Am I gonna die?"

"No but you'll see when nature calls." He chuckled as him and Sydney walked up stairs. "Night."

Jericho patted my shoulders as he got up.

"Good luck kid." He said as Charon followed him leaving him and Dogmeat alone.

**(The Next Morning)**

"Assholes!" I yelled as we met at Gary's Galley.

"Well good morning sunshine." Vinnie said in a teasing voice. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Oh I'm great," I said sarcastically. "Except for when I woke up this morning and pissed out toxic waste."

"Yeah that'll happen," Jericho said. "One of the reasons it didn't sell was because it made peoples piss glowed."

After everyone ate and was finished poking fun at me I did a little shopping. I bought a black duster that fit perfectly over my combat armor and a laser for my 10mm pistol to help me aim better also a suppressor just in case.

We left rivet city and made our way to the memorial.

"So how long are we gonna follow these bread crumbs?" Jericho asked.

"Don't worry I have a good feeling I'm gonna find him real soon." I said.

"How do you know boss?" Charon asked.

"I don't know just a feeling I have."

"What are you gonna do when you find him?" Sydney asked.

"One I'm gonna punch him in the face and two help finish what he started." I said as we walked towards the Jefferson Memorial. "We can make it work otherwise we'd still be in the Vault."

We continued walking towards the memorial but as we approached the metal steps we noticed something.

"Hey Jayden, didn't that Li chick say something about mutants swarming this place?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, maybe they're hiding and waiting to ambush us." I said as we all readied our weapons, but then I noticed a few dead mutants lying on the ground. "Maybe my dad got to them." I guessed.

"I don't know kid I got real bad feeling about this." Jericho said.

We walked towards the ramp when all of a sudden bullets scattered at the base of the ramp causing us to fall back. On both sides of the staircase men armed with assault rifles and 10mm pistols and all wearing black combat armor appeared. On the left there two men but one wielded a combat shotgun and wore a cowboy hat and a badge. On the right there was a big guy with brown shaggy hair who was as big as a super mutant and held a missile launcher.

"Well, well we finally meet again," A voice said at the top of the stair case. "Eh, Lone Wanderer." He appeared with two body guards and wore a long black coat as the silver haired figure appeared.

"Hey I know you!" I exclaimed. "You're that guy that tried to blow up Megaton!" I yelled as he chuckled.

"Yes, and you're the little bastard who screwed me and my friends out of our deal." He said as he walked down. I looked back at the guy with the badge and hat.

"Nice hat how'd you come by it?" I asked.

"A gift from the sheriff in Megaton." He said as the leader cut in.

"He didn't need it since he has a bullet in his head." He snickered as his crew started laughing, I tried to aim my rifle at him but he pulled out a magnum. "Drop your weapons." He demanded.

I looked behind me to see four more guards pointing their weapons at us. I looked over at Vinnie and Sydney then Jericho and Charon they all nodded their heads as they dropped their weapons. I dropped my rifle as the leader laughed manically.

"Well, now that we are all calm and cool allow me to introduce myself." He said bringing his hands to his chest. "My name is Damien leader of the Ravens," He said as he pointed at the cowboy. "This is my enforcer Scott, we all call him Scotty." Scotty started grumbling.

"Call me Scotty I'll blow your fucking heads off." He snarled pointing his shotgun at us.

"He has a little bit of a temper." Damien said. He then pointed at the big guy. "And this is my dear friend Theodor we all just call him Ted for short." The big nodded his head.

Damien walked up to me as I counted his men. There was Damien Scotty and Ted plus the two men at the top the two men at the bottom and four at our back giving us a total of eleven men.

"Look at you," He chuckled. "You ditch that stupid vault suit and leather jacket for some combat armor and a duster you look like a damn mercenary." He then looked at my men. "A regulator a has been raider another fuck ugly ghoul a stupid dog and… Oh well, well, well." He said looking at Sydney. "A tough but hot mercenary," He nudged me in the stomach with his elbow. "Nice grab."

"What the hell do you want?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well you see after you screwed me and my friends out of paradise we killed everyone in Tenpenny Tower and blew it sky high. Then I've spent a good few weeks tracking you down and after an unfortunate scuffle with the sheriff I came here to find you."

"You tried to blow up Megaton you crazy bastard!"

"Megaton's a shit hole." He said in an obnoxious tone. "No one would care anyway and that's the beauty of the wasteland you can do whatever you want." He said as he looked at us. "For example I'm gonna kill you and that raider for screwing me out of my deal, then I'm gonna sell the regulator to the raiders and watch them cut him to pieces then I'm going to use your ghoul for target practice eat your dog and then… well let's just say next to killing things breaking strong willed women is my second favorite hobby." He and his whole crew laughed while some cheered and yelled 'Hell yeah' Vinnie was less then pleased.

"You touch her and I will feed you your fucking heart." Vinnie snarled.

Damien pointed his magnum at Vinnie as he stomped over to him while I was still trying to think of a way out of this. Before he could go anywhere near him I grabbed him and punched him in the face. His men pointed their guns at me but he raised his hand ordering them to stop, he looked up and wiped the blood from his lip and laughed.

"You know what I was wrong about you," He said pointing his gun at me. "You're not a total pussy after all." He said pulling back the hammer of his gun.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. Two gunshots were fired but they came from far away I looked up to see the two guards flying towards us. As they fell to the ground we all looked up to see an old man in a dirty brown coat and an old combat shotgun that looks like its seen a lot of action.

"Who the fuck are you?" Damien yelled as the old man pointed his gun at him.

"Herbert Daring Dashwood." He announced. "Adventurer of the waste, defender of the people and…" He pointed his gun at Damien and his men. "Only survivor of the Tenpenny Tower crisis." He said in a dark tone.

"Looks like you're not the only one out for revenge moron." Sydney gloated.

I pulled my pistol out and shot at the men at the staircase. Scott and Ted jumped out of the way before I could hit them but the others weren't as lucky as I shot them in the chest. Damien shot Herbert in the chest and turned to run away before I could stop him he pushed me out of the way.

"KILL THEM!" He shouted, but before they could fire Dogmeat jumped one of the men and sunk his fangs into his neck. As he choked on his blood my friends jumped the Damien's men and fought their guns out of their hands. I kicked my rifle up from the ground and aimed it at Damien but before I could fire Ted fired his Missile Launcher at us he missed and hit the wall. The impact threw us all to the ground as Ted loaded another missile, but was interrupted as Jericho tackled him to the ground.

"Hang on Ted I'm coming." Scott yelled as he picked up a baseball bat, but before he could get close Vinnie tackled him and proceeded to punch him in the face. I looked over to Caron and Sydney who had their own respective weapons, were engaged in a fire fight between the rests of Damien's men.

As I got back on my feet I looked around for the man himself to see that he was halfway to rivet city. I took a few shots at him but couldn't aim well because of the debris from the explosion. Without even thinking I ran after him not even caring about anything, I didn't think of Jericho and Vinnie fighting those creeps or Sydney and Charon possibly getting shot in that gun fight. The only thing that mattered to me was stopping this guy from causing any more pain and destruction.

**(No one POV)**

Jericho was thrown back by the giant's massive strength and onto the hard ground. He looked up and pulled out a machete while Ted pulled out a super sledge. Jericho looked at his emotionless face and all he saw was determination.

"What are you doing?" Jericho asked. "Why are you killing people like this do you follow everything that little bastard tells you to do?"

"Let me tell you something," He said in a low tone of voice. "He may be cruel but that's what the wasteland does to people especially people like me. He saved me from slavers and has never hated me for the way I look. In a life full of misery and pain meeting him was the only happiness I have ever felt." He said as he readied his hammer. "You should know all about it why else would a former raider help a kid like the lone wanderer." Jericho looked down and then back at the giant.

"I understand." He said as he raised his machete. "But I can't have you kill the kid."

He charged at Ted and dodges the swing of the giant's hammer, he turned to stab him but Ted brought his foot out and kicked him in the chest. Jericho landed on the ground but quickly got to his feet as Ted stomped towards him. He brought his hammer down to crush Jericho's head but Jericho threw his machete at his wrist causing him to drop his hammer. Jericho wasted no time and charged at him he rammed into Ted stomach with his shoulder and brought him to the ground. He then proceeded to punch him in the face but it seem to do little effort as Ted delivered a punch to his face and knocked him back a few feet.

"You're a good fighter raider." Ted said as he picked up his hammer. "But you can't match my strength." He then charged at Jericho and raised his hammer ready to kill him. Jericho's still felt dizzy from the giant's strong punch.

He looked up at the giant and prepared for the worst.

That was until Dogmeat jumped onto Teds back and sunk his fangs into his throat. Ted dropped his hammer and spun around and clawed at his back trying to get Dogmeat off of him. Eventually he grabbed his lower legs and was able to yank him off and throw him against the wall. Dogmeat yelped in pain as Ted turned his attention on Jericho, he marched over and picked him up by his throat.

"Screw it I guess I'll just have to kill you with my bare hands." He sighed as he squeezed his throat. Jericho gasp for breath as he reached for his sawed off shotgun. The second he felt the handle he pulled it out of his holster, pressed the barrel to Ted's wrist and blew his wrist off. Ted looked at his bloodied wrist in shock as it dripped blood then there was another gunshot as Ted fell to his face. Jericho looked over to see Herbert Dashwood standing a few feet away from Ted.

"You okay?" He asked walking over to him and giving him a hand.

"Yeah, I have a concussion though." He groaned. "What about the dog?"

"He's fine he's just a little beaten up." He said as he injected Jericho with a Stimpac.

Vinnie was avoiding Scottie's baseball bat as he swung it at his head and feet. Vinnie pulled out a police baton and countered Scottie's attacks. Vinnie knocked the bat out of his hands and punched him in the face. Scottie fell to the ground and backed away.

"You're the enforcer of this gang?" He asked in disbelief. "You really should have actually fought someone before you got that title." He pulled out his 10mm pistol and was ready to kill him when Scottie kicked his gun out of his hand and delivered a barrage of punches to his body. He then kicked him in the chest and knocked him back a few feet, Vinnie looked up as Scottie who was now taking a martial artist pose.

"I fight better without weapons, what about you?" He asked in a cocky voice.

Vinnie put up his fist and charged at Scottie. He tried to punch him but Scottie was to fast as he continuously punched him in the stomach. Vinnie grabbed one of his fists and punched him in the face, as he fell back Vinnie picked up the bat and tried to strike him down. He brought the bat down but was to slow as Scottie jumped out of the way. He hopped over to his feet and drew a knife from his waist.

"Well it's been fun but I really want fuck that girl so…" He jumped at Vinnie and prepared to stab him, but he rolled out of the way and gave him a toothy grin.

"What the fuck are you smiling abou-." His sentence was cut off when he heard a beeping noise from beneath him. He looked down to see a land mine right next to his feet. "Aw fuck." He groaned before the mine exploded and blew his legs off. Vinnie looked down at him as he struggled to breathe and kneeled down next to him. They both looked into each other's eyes as Vinnie yanked off the badge on his armor as Scottie spat out blood.

"You'll never touch my girl you sick fuck." He snarled as Scottie's eyes closed.

As the fighting between Damien and Jayden's crew died down Jayden chased after Damien. Damien fired at Jayden with his Chinese assault but was too far to hit anything. As he reloaded Jayden kneeled down took aim and shot Damien's assault rifle. Damien was knocked back by the impact and fell to the ground he looked at his rifle to see that it was destroyed. He threw it away as Jayden appeared before him he pointed his rifle at him and pulled the trigger.

_Click_

Damien wasted no time kicking the rifle out of Jayden's hands and delivering an uppercut to his face. Jayden was knocked back as Damien got to his feet and attacked him. The both attacked each other using martial arts after a series of blows Jayden caught Damien's fist before it could connect to his face. Damien grinned as he and Jayden locked eyes.

"Well, well, well…Where did you learn these moves?" He asked in a menacing tone. Jayden grinned as he squeezed his fist tighter.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He responded in the same manner.

"You know I thought it was going to be boring killing you, thanks for making it entertaining for me."

Damien then spun around and broke free from Jayden's grasp. He then pulled out a switch blade from his pocket and pressed it to Jayden's throat, Jayden block him before he could kill him. Just then a shot rang out through the area. They both looked over to see three super mutant brutes, two had assault rifles one held a hunting rifle.

"Humans stop fighting NOW!" The middle one with the rifle ordered. It was then I noticed we were in front of a super mutant encampment.

"Puny humans so much fun." One of them said.

"We make them one of us." The last one suggested. They all aimed their weapons at us and motioned for us to go into their camp. "You drop knife." He ordered Damien.

"Oh sure no problem." He said sarcastically as he threw his switch blade over their heads. Their heads followed it as he pulled out Jayden's pistol and pushed him down to the ground and fired three shots in each mutant. As they fell dead he tried to shoot Jayden but ran out of ammo as three more super mutants appeared from behind.

They were about to kill Damien until Jayden picked up the mutants assault rifle and killed all of them. He was going to shoot Damien but his gun ran out of bullets, he then picked up the hunting rifle and ran up to the encampment. He shot a couple of grunts but was ambushed by a brute with a minigun down an aisle. Damien ran up shortly after and by working with Jayden he was able to blow the mutants head off.

They both aimed their guns at each other but all they fired was air. They gave each other a look as they set their guns down, Jayden picked up a bat while Damien drew his Chinese officer sword. Damien cut down at Jayden but he blocked him and delivered a kick to his stomach. He then swung his bat at his head but Damien ducked and sent his sword to his stomach. Jayden barely had time to get out of the way as he stabbed the wall behind him. Damien tried to pull his sword out but Jayden brought his bat down and broke it in half and broke his bat across Damien's chest.

Jayden drew his knife and slowly approached him, but Damien pulled a .32 pistol out of his ankle holster and fired a few rounds at him. Jayden got out of the way and tried to reach the dead mutants minigun but was hit from behind by one of Damien's bullets. The armor absorbed the damaged but the impact was enough to bring him down. He turned over to see Damien chuckle as he pointed his gun at him.

"Well kid it's been fun but, I gotta kill the rest of your crew so…"

_Click_

"Oh give me a fucking break." He grumbled as he dug through his pockets.

Jayden looked over to the dead super mutant to see a frag grenade on his belt. He wasted no time grabbing it and pulling the pin out. Damien found a .32 bullet and loaded it into his gun, but before he could fire Jayden threw the grenade. Damien ducked and saw the grenade land in a stockpile of explosives.

"Oh…shit." Damien said.

Jayden wasted no time running down the aisle and jumping off the balcony. The grenade blew and so did the camp as scrap metal and rocks flew through the air. Jayden picked up his knife as he walked over to a pile of rocks that was moving. He cleared it to see Damien covered in blood and had a few broken bones. They both looked into each other's eyes and Jayden just scoffed.

"Now I've taken everything from you." He said as he walked away leaving his former rival to slowly bleed to death.

He didn't notice the little red blinking light on his belt.

* * *

><p><strong>Another long chapter sorry don't know when tom stop, I hope the action scenes were alright I didn't want to drag them out to long but didn't want it to be too short. I don't know you guys tell me and I'll do better please read and review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9:Tranquility Lane

**Chapter 9: Tranquility Lane**

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews everyone and to the people who added my story to they're favorites list and alerts hope you enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Fallout 3.**

**(Project Purity Outside)**

I tiredly walked back to the group as they striped the bodies of their guns, ammo, armor, and anything else we can sell for a few caps. I approached them and waved to them tiredly as the all bandaged they're wounds.

"Hey," I said exhausted.

"Hey," they all said simultaneously.

I sat down on a nearby crate as Dogmeat limped over to me. He plopped down at my feet as I rubbed his head. Jericho loaded all the ammo he had into some duffle bags while Charon ditched his leather armor for a suit of black combat armor that wasn't covered in bullet holes and loaded Damien's discarded .44 magnum.

"Nice gun." I said.

"Thanks boss." He said as he pocketed it.

"So is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Well," Vinnie said. "Some of us are covered in cuts or bruises, Dogmeat hurt his leg and Herbert almost had a heart attack."

"I did not." He shouted.

"So you're the guy from those stories on the G.N.R's channel?" I asked.

"Yup, and before you ask yes it's all true." He said. "Paradise Falls, Penelope Chase, Rockopolis, and Argyle. That was in my younger days though."

"So why did you go after these assholes?" I asked.

"Well I'm old and because of my adventures and my radio broadcast show I was pretty much a celebrity and was granted space in Tenpenny Tower. I was hoping to just die of old age there but then out of nowhere ghouls both feral and normal were killing everybody. I grabbed my shotgun here and took down as many as I could as I made my way to the outside. I don't remember how long I was running but before I knew it the tower was nothing but rocks." He explained as he looked down at the ground. "That's when I heard people cheering and laughing, I overheard the leader tell everyone his plan about killing you and from that moment on I was following him and waiting for the right moment to take my revenge." He finished.

"Damn," Vinnie said. "Well at least they can't cause any more trouble. So what now?"

"I don't know, all honesty I thought they would have killed me I was just targeting the leader."

"Do you want to join us?" I asked.

"I don't know kid I'm not as young as I used to be I wouldn't want to slow you down." He admitted.

"Don't worry about it, besides it's not like you have anything better to do." I said.

"Alright I'm in." He said as he loaded his gun.

"Great, hey Jayden what do we do with the bodies?" Jericho asked.

"We dump them way over there," I said pointing to the destroyed mutant camp. "That was a mutant camp that me and Damien destroyed if any mutants come by they'll just blame them."

"Alright good plan." Jericho said as he lifted two bodies over his shoulders. Everyone else did the same but when my turn came the only body left was Ted.

"Oh come on guys are you serious?" I yelled at them as they all laughed, sighing I dragged the giant by his legs and pulled him over to the now destroyed camp. Afterwards we all headed inside and searched the place for any clues about my father.

After an hour of searching we all made our way back to the rotunda and into the main control room of the facility. Herbert, Vinnie and Sydney checked the basement and came up with four holotapes while Charon, Jericho and I found four in the control room.

"Okay guy's thanks for your help." I said.

"Kid it's getting late we should all get some rest." Jericho said.

"I'll sleep later, you guys go to bed I'm gonna listen to every last one of these until I find something." I argued.

"Fine, I'll take first watch," Jericho said. "Me too," Charon said readying his gun. "Alright, I'll cover the outside you take the inside, Vinnie, Sydney you two switch with us in four hours."

They all agreed as some of them went down stairs in the bunk beds to sleep while the rest went out to guard, leaving me to work on finding my father.

**(Three hours later)**

The first couple of tapes were mostly about dad feeling nostalgia about returning to project purity and how he needed to make it work. It did always explain why he would wake up in the middle of the night sweating and crying about how sorry it was, I guess it was really eating up his very soul.

The next tape was mostly how dad could steal ideas from the vault and how he could use them to aid in the project most of it was just dad rambling about hacking the overseer's computer and finding nothing but bullshit. I was tempted into turning it off when dad mentioned the name Stanislaus Braun. I remembered that name from school. Brotch said he was one of the greatest scientists back in his day and how he helped designed the vaults. But then dad mentioned something called a G.E.C.K.

I never once heard anything about a G.E.C.K. Not in school or any blueprints of the vault or in any pre-war books about vault-tec.

After listening to a few more tapes my dad discovered that Braun was listed in Vault 112. He said that maybe he had left a journal or some notes hoping to find a GECK. The last tape said that he was heading to Vault 112 east of some place called Evergreen Mills hidden in some sort of garage.

I marked the location on my Pip-boy and finished the last of my Nuka cola as I made my way to the bunks. Before I left I noticed one tape still sitting in the pile. It wasn't marked with any current dates like dads but marked twenty years ago. Out of curiosity I played it. The voice wasn't my father's but a woman's it wasn't Li but it sounded very familiar.

"_That batch of test results was inconclusive, but Madison and I are convinced it's a problem with the second filtration system. We're going to recalibrate the equipment and try again tomorrow so that…James, please, I'm trying to work. Now's not the time!...So that's the next step. Assuming we get the results we need, we'll move on to…James! [laughing] Stop I need to finish these notes! [laughing]…We'll move on to diagnosing the issue with the radiation dampeners, that should…Oww! James! [laughing] Now? We really shouldn't! [laughing]"_

I leaned against a wall and fell to the floor. I held the tape close to my chest as if it were my life line. Tears slowly poured down my face as I closed my eyes.

"Mom."

The next morning after we ate a breakfast of whiskey, nuka cola, and stale sugar bombs I made an announcement.

"Everyone I know where my father is." I announced as they all looked at me. "He's at Vault112 east of a place called Evergreen Mills."

"That's raider country you'd have to be crazy to even think about going there." Jericho said as he wiped the whiskey from his lips. "I'm in." He said.

"I'm with you, boss." Charon said as he stood up.

"Alright let's get going." Vinnie said.

"No I need you guys to stay here and guard this place from scavengers or mutants." I said as they all agreed. "Hey let's make a deal right now if we should ever get separated we should all meet back at my house in Megaton." We all put their hands in the middle and raised them high. I finished my nuka cola and looked at the label. "Good news, I just one two million dollars." I said as everyone laughed.

We left the memorial after I pried Dogmeat off my leg and ventured towards Vault112. It took us awhile but we eventually made it to Megaton. We didn't really need that much ammo but food as we supplied on provisions. We spent the night in Megaton and continued our journey the next morning. After cutting through countless mole rats, radscorpions and random robots we made our way to an old rob-co building. We looked off into the distance and saw the remains of Tenpenny Tower.

"No one will miss it." An old voice said from behind. We looked behind us to see an old man with three robots behind him.

"You shouldn't say that they were still people." I argued. He shrugged his shoulders and pointed to his robots.

"Whatever, I'm Tinker Joe can I offer you some robots you guys look like you could use an extra hand." He bargained. I still had plenty of caps from helping Reilly and it wouldn't hurt to have a robot companion, I looked through all of them but they did not suit my needs. One was a dirty old protectron whose legs were rusted pretty bad the next was Mr. Handy. It had a buzz saw some metal pinchers and a flame thrower. These things were good for helpers not fighters it wouldn't be worth the trouble or caps to drag this around, but the third had a pretty good look to it. It was forest green armed with a flamethrower, a buzz saw and a plasma gun.

"What's this one?" I asked.

"Ah…This one's a beauty," He said as he walked up to it. "Sergeant RL-3, he was made for the army back in the prewar days. Armor plating, well trained, and never disobeys orders."

"How much?" I asked.

"1000 caps." He said. "But hold onto your money, the thing about this one is that he doesn't just follow anybody he has to decide for himself."

"Okay…um…Sergeant RL-3?" I asked.

"Yes, sir!" It's voice yelled.

"Um…I have a mission and I require your assistance."

"I see you have a Pip-boy 3000, allow me to scan it please." It asked holding out his metal pincher.

"Okay?" I said as I held my left hand out. He gripped my wrist as his main eye zoomed in closer. A green beam came out of his eye and he scanned over the Pip-boy 3000.

"Total kills: 126, 13 people in self-defense 113 unknown. A little hell rising when you were a kid, but you always stood up for your friends. No diseases, no crime record and your karma level is…" We waited a few seconds before a Vault lad with a halo and angle wings appeared. "Good just like Uncle Sam intends from his youth of America."

"So will you come with me?" I asked.

"As soon as you buy me."

I paid Tinker Joe his caps and we all walked off towards the Vault.

We walked for a few hours before arriving at the abandon garage.

"So is there really an abandon Vault below this wreck?" Jericho asked.

"Sergeant," I asked as he flew towards me. "Can you scan this building for a power source?"

"Childs play sir!" He said as he moved forward. His left eye let out a blue light and scanned the building. "Whoa daddy! There's a large power source coming from beneath the building definitely a Vault."

"Okay good work lets go everyone." I said as we entered the building. After wasting a few mole rats we looked around the old dirty garage for a way into the Vault.

"Sir, I found an access panel." RL-3 said. I walked over to the switch and pulled it. Two doors opened from the ground leading to a staircase. We all walked down the metal steps and closer to the Vault and my father.

After a few minutes of walking we arrived in front of a large metal door with the numbers 112 on it. The door was already opened as we walked in, but before we could go any further we were blocked by a robobrain. Jericho and Charon were about to fire when I stopped them.

"Hello, you are 202.3 years late, please change into your issued Vault Uniforms, if you do not have one, one can be provided." The robot said as the front of its chest popped open revealing a set of Vault Jumpsuits. I pulled a few out and tossed them to Charon and Jerico as I took one for myself. Jericho unfolded his and gave me a confused look.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" he asked.

"Put them on."

"Why?"

"You will not be able to enter the tranquility lounger's without the standard issue Vault suit." The robobrain said. Jericho grumbled swears as we put on the blue jumpsuits.

We all had our jumpsuits on as we walked through the Vault we all stopped as we came across a large room with multiple pods surrounding a large super computer. Jericho let out a low whistle as we walked towars the pods.

"Never thought I'd live to see this." He said.

"Tell me about it," Charon said. "And I've been around for over two hundred years."

"Truly beautiful on what our country's capable of." RL-3 expressed.

I didn't listen or care what they were talking about as I checked the pods for my dad. After a couple of empty pods and a bunch of occupied ones I finally found him. He sat there with a blank stare as he just sat there staring at a T.V. screen. I pounded on the glass of the dome and called out at him but nothing happened. I checked the computer terminal across from him to see if I could bring him out but he was plunged in with no way out.

"Great so what the fuck do we do now?" Jericho asked in annoyance.

"I'm going in there and getting him out." I said as I tossed my weapons to Charon and hopped into one of the empty pods. Jericho grabbed me by the wrist before I was able to close it.

"Whoa kid, let's take a minute to calm down and think this through." He said.

"Jericho I have to do this and there's no way I'm just gonna pull him out manually."

"Kid…" Jericho said as he turned to Charon and RL-3. "What about you guys?"

"You're asking the wrong people and robot," Charon said. "He bought us both so we have no choice but to follow orders."

"Besides," RL-3 said. "Our leader has a mission and we just have to believe in him to get the job done!"

"If I don't come out," I said in a worried tone. Just leave." I said as I sat down and closed the pod door. A small T.V. lowered down in front of my face and turned to what looked like a small neighborhood. While I sat there a quick image of a girl flashes on the screen before I'm consumed by a bright light.

"Hey son, are you okay?" A voice asked.

I woke up on a bench in the middle of a bright and sunny neighborhood. There were trees all around and houses that were perfectly intact. It looked like something out of the prewar-days.

"Hey, sport." The voice said again.

I looked over to see a bald man wearing a prewar relaxing ware standing next to me.

"Hey," I grabbed my throat in surprise as my voice sound like I was ten years old. "Um…Where am I?" I asked.

"Why you're in Tranquility Lane." He exclaimed. "Why don't you go see Betty? She's been looking for someone to play with. See ya later." He said as he walked away.

I got up from the bench I was sitting on and got a look at my body. Instead of my combat armor I was wearing a T-shirt and jeans and instead of a Pip-boy 3000 I was wearing a Vault lad watch. I walked over to the center of the neighborhood and approached this Betty the man was talking about. She was scratching a dog behind his ears and talking baby gibberish before the dog started barking at me. She looked over and smiled at me.

"Oh hello," She said. "You must be the new boy, I'm Betty." She introduced as she skipped over to me.

"Um…Hi, I'm Jayden," I said sheepishly. "Have you seen my dad?" I asked, she cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

"What does he look like?" She asked innocently.

"He's in his fifties, he has white hair and he was looking for a Stanislaus Braun." I said, her eyes went wide as her mouth formed an evil smile. She then threw her head back and started laughing like a crazy person while the dog whimpered.

"That's your daddy? Oh, what fun we'll have."

"What? I'm looking for my dad where is he?" I asked as I walked towards her trying to be threatening.

"Don't worry I'll tell you, but first let's play a game." She suggested as I was about to lose my nerves. "It's easy make that boy Timmy over there cry." I looked over to see a boy around my age serving lemonade to a neighbor lady.

"And then you'll tell me where my dad is?" I asked.

"In due time run along now." She said as picked up a watering can and sprinkled some water on the nearby flowers. Shaking my head in annoyance I walked over to Timmy. I approached his stand as he poured some lemonade into a glass.

"Hi I'm Timmy want some lemonade?" He asked politely. I clenched my left fist as I swated the glasses of the stand. "Hey, what's your problem?" I answered that question with my fist to his nose. He went down on the ground and started crawling away crying for his mommy.

"Sorry kid…" I said as I walked back over to Betty. She was hopping up and down clapping her hands in joy.

"Most enjoyable, I didn't think you would just attack him," She said. **"However, you could have done more than just being a bully, but you did what I asked."**

I looked at her as if she had just grown a second head. One minute she was talking like a little girl the next she was talking with a German accent.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"**I am Dr. Stanislaus Braun, directory of the Societal Preservation Program." He introduced. "And I know who you are my DNA Monitor in your pod is telling me everything. Your name is Jayden and you're searching for your father.**

"Good, now maybe you can tell what it is that he wanted, where he is and how we can get out of here." I asked. He laughed in his girl voice.

"No no no." He chuckled. "If you want answers you're just going to have to play my games. Mr. And Mrs. Rockbell have such a happy marriage, **break them up, but do not kill either of them."**

"Okay, I'll do it." I said defeated.

"Music to my ears." She said as I walked over to the Rockbell home.

I crept up to the door and opened it slightly hoping to avoid any attention. I quietly snuck in and looked around for something I could use. Hoping to find something good I went upstairs and looked around for a bit. I looked around in their bedroom no surprise I find separate beds, as I looked around I found what I was looking for an opened diary from Mrs. Janet Rockwell. I sat down on the bed and looked at the recent entry of the book.

"_Today I saw Roger talking to that floosy Martha Simpson he said that she was telling him that she wanted him to stay away from her so that I wouldn't hate her more than I already do now. I am so sick of everyone giving us looks whenever we leave the house. I swear to god sometimes I just want to take my rolling pin, march over to her house and smash her ugly face until there's nothing left of her."_

"_Damn, this bitch is crazy." _ I thought as I set the book down and headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

After ten minutes of cruel punishment I placed the now bloody rolling pin in the sink and ran outside looking for the husband. I found him walking around the cul-de-sac, just like everyone else and ran up to him.

"Mr. Rockwell!" I yelled. "Your wife's gone mad!"

"Whoa, calm down," He said in a worried tone. What are you talking about?"

"I was helping Ms. Simpson with her groceries when Mrs. Rockwell burst in her house." I said in a panic voice. "She screamed about her being your wife and before Ms. Simpson could say anything your wife smashed a rolling pin into her head."

"What?" he asked in a panic voice. I grabbed him and dragged him into his house and lead him to the kitchen. His eyes widened as he saw the rolling pin sticky with blood and strands of hair. "Oh my god."

His wife came down in a bath robe as she dried her hair she gave him a confused look at him.

"Roger what's wrong?" She asked.

"How could you do it have you lost your mind?" He asked as he threw the rolling on the floor.

"Roger what are you talking about?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Your twisted, you sick you should be locked up you crazy fuck!" He yelled as he grabbed by the throat.

"_Well my works done." _I thought smugly as I ran out of his house and towards the park. Betty was watering the flowers as she smiled smugly.

"**Well, someone went a little over board,"** Braun said. **"I will have to reset everything to restore Ms. Simpson but it was worth it. Now your question." **

"Where's my dad?" I asked.

"**He's around closer than you think you just have to be a little more perceptive." **He said in a cocky tone of voice.** "Now your next job I want you to kill Mabel Henderson, but I want you to be more creative and make it an accident."**

"Fine you little bastard but I want a straight answer from you next time." I threatened as he chuckled. I was almost to Henderson's house before the dog from before tackled me. He licked my face as I tried to push him off me. "Not now boy!" I yelled as I pushed him off me, he whimpered as I walked over to Mabel's house.

I walked in to see another modern American house with the same red couch and white walls.

"_How original." _I thought as I saw something at the corner of my eye. There was a brand new Mr. Handy hovering in the corner. _"Okay, I have my plan." _I thought as I made my way to the terminal.

After ten minutes of waiting Mabel finally came home with an arm full of groceries.

"Mr. Handy, could you please help me?" She asked as she stumbled through the door. I typed into the terminal.

"Treacherous worm," It yelled. "You will die you communist pig!" It then started to rev its buzz saw.

"Mr. Handy what are you doing? Stay away!" She yelled but it did not stop moving forward. After a minute of begging I heard the sounds of flesh splattering all over the place. I turned off the Mr. Handy and escaped out the back window. I ran back to Betty who was laughing like a mad man and jumping up and down.

"**Poor Mabel a victim of her own purchase now for your last trial." **He chuckled.

"Another one, when the hell will it end?" I yelled.

"When I say, oh and that counts as a question." She teased as I growled at her. "Now go the dog house by the abandoned house and pick up the knife and pint sized slasher mask."

"The what?" I asked.

"The pint sized slasher is a fairy tale told around the campfire, he is rumored to have killed people at random just for fun."

"You sure it wasn't you?" I asked bitterly.

"Unfortunately no, now off with you the slasher awaits." She said shooing me away with her hand.

I sighed as I walked over to the abandoned house. He wasn't going to let me or my dad out of this hell hole unless I torment these poor people. I can't fight him, I can't bargain with him there's nothing I can do. Before I could go any further I was dragged away by an old lady. We hid behind a house before she uncovered my mouth. She looked at me frantically and started to shake me and pinch me.

"Get off me you crazy old hag!" I yelled as she slowly stepped back with her hands over her mouth.

"You're not supposed to be here," She gasped. "You're not real none of this is real."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're from the outside we're all sitting in pods right now."

"Wait, you know that this is just a projection."

"Yes, listen you have to end this you have to save us from Braun." She pleaded as she got to her knees.

"I take it your overseer isn't the best kind of person to live with?" I asked sarcastically.

"Braun, the bastard created the place and thinks he's god, but I know his secret he goes into that abandon house sometimes and he uses a hidden terminal to change things from time to time and I heard him say something about a failsafe."

"If you've seen him use the terminal why didn't you use it?"

"He never lets us go beyond the picket fence, but now that you're here you can end all of this."

"What do I have to do?"

"Braun keeps his terminal hidden by using some sort of musical sequence. If you can figure it out you can access the terminal and shut down everything."

I nodded and made my way to the abandon house, I walked through the doors to see five objects around the living room. There was nuka cola bottle, a pitcher, a cinder block, a radio, and a garden gnome. I walked up to the radio and touched the antenna but it let out a musical tone. I then figured out that these were what I needed to unlock the terminal. After a few minutes of tapping the objects I was able to unlock the terminal. It appeared at the end of the house as I rushed over to it. I looked through its files until I found what I was looking for, I typed the words 'activate' and hit 'Enter'.

I then heard gunfire and screaming coming from the outside. I rushed out of the house to see the Chinese military killing everyone in Tranquility Lane. When they killed the last person they said something I couldn't understand and disappeared. I walked over to Braun and the dog that were the only beings left in this world.

"**Do you realize what you've done!" **Braun yelled.** "You've activated the failsafe, the subjects pods will shut it down and they will die and will be left in this hell alone!" **He then changed to his girl voice. "You've ruined everything, everything!"

"You brought this on yourself," I said in a dark tone. "Now where's my father."

"He's been here all along," She said pointing at then dog.

I kneeled down and patted the dog on his head as I looked into his eyes. "Dad is that really you?" I asked he barked and licked my face. "So that's it I can go?"

"Yes, just walk through that door and you'll both return to your world." She said as she walked over to the abandoned house.

I swear she was crying.

"Okay let's go dad." I said as we walked through the holographic door.

**(Meanwhile)**

Far out in the desert, deep below the sands of the wasteland in a dark laboratory Damien awoke on a cold metal table. He looked around in panic as a door open and a man walked in wearing a white coat and had his hands behind his back. He looked down at Damien and smiled an evil grin.

"Well, after all these years we meet again Damien." The man said.

"Nice to see you too Autumn…" Damien spat out. "Where are Ted and Scott?"

"The little one lost both of his legs and the large one lost his right hand and was shot in the back, where do you think they are?" Damien closed his eyes as a tear ran down his face.

"They're dead?" He asked.

"No, there vitals are stable but they won't last long. I'm going to revive them and then kill them in front of you for disobeying me all those years ago." He said as he pulled out a silver pistol and pulled back the slide.

"Wait! I know how you can cleanse the wasteland and kill all the mutants." Damien pleaded.

"Really," Autumn said as he walked back to Damien. "And how would I do that."

"First things first you help my friends and then I tell you."

"And how can I be sure that you'll keep your word?"

"One of the first lessons you taught me Dad, 'Never break your word' now do we have a deal or not?"

Autumn pondered the idea for a second and then holstered his pistol.

"Alight, I will help you and what you call friends. Now what's this about helping the Enclave with our plans?"

**Not gonna lie this chapter was mostly and intro for RL-3 next chapter will be better. **

**Next chapter Jayden finds his father, they gather a team to fix Project purity and all hell breaks loose. Please read and review.**

**Peace love shadows.**


	10. Chapter 10: Enclave

**Chapter 10: Enclave**

**Authors Note: Thank you Umbra8191 glad you enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Fallout 3**

**(Vault112)**

I awoke in the lounger with a pounding headache as the pod started to open. I rolled over to my side and ended up falling out of my lounger. Jericho and Charon helped me up as I noticed they changed back into they're normal clothes.

"Hey kid," Jericho greeted. "How was it in there?"

"Not fun Jericho, not fun." I sighed as Charon and RL-3 came up to me.

"Sir, there is another person down here, what are your orders?" He asked.

"Leave him to me he is not an enemy." I said as I walked over to the pod that had just opened. My father shook his head as he climbed out. He stretched his arms as I appeared before him. "Hey dad."

"Son, I can't believe it's you," He exclaimed. "It's great to see you but, what are you doing here?" I was taken by surprise when he asked me that.

"Oh you know I got worried and wanted to make sure you got your rest and took your pills." I said sarcastically.

"There's no need to act like that son." He scolded.

"Well what did you expect?" I yelled. "You have no idea what you put me through."

"That's why I did not want you out here. A life out here in this godforsaken warzone, the Vault wasn't pretty but you were safe and that's all I needed to know in order to help me move on."

I held my fist back and punched him hard in the face. He went back as he stumbled over some wires and fell on his back. He wiped the blood from the corner of his lip as I stomped over to him.

"You left me to DIE!" I yelled. "When you opened the door to the Vault you let the radroaches in and caused a lot of innocent people to die! Then The Overseer thought I had something to do with it and ordered his security to kill me. I had to kill his men to get out of there only to endure the hell of the wastes. From then on I had to fight through raider, mutants, mercenaries and aliens to find you. The only good that came out of all this was that I was able to save a lot of people in the process. Even if it was a shit load of luck."

Taken back at what I said my dad fell to his knees with a shocked look on his face.

"Son, I'm sorry I thought they would lock you up, or hopefully leave you alone I didn't know I would have caused so much trouble for you and everyone else."

"Well you did a lot of good too."

"Look we can discuss this later right now we need to get back to Rivet City."

"You want me to come with you?" I asked.

"Well it's your choice and I could use your help to get to Rivet City." He asked.

"Alright I'll help it's not like I have anything better to do anyway. By the way these are my friends." I said motioning to the three who have been quite this whole time. "This is Jericho he's the one who helped me get through the D.C ruins." I introduced.

"Hey, good kid you have here not a lot of sons would have gone through hell to get their dead beat fathers back." He grumbled.

"I know but I'm gonna make up for it when we fix the Purifier." My dad said.

"These two here are Charon and RL-3 I pretty much bought them and they swore their lives to me." I explained bluntly kind of wishing I could find a better way to rephrase that. Charon nodded as RL-3 saluted with his metal pincher.

"Well good to see you had made some friends." Dad said.

"Yeah I have others guarding the Purifier."

"So you have a team? Good but we need scientist, we should head back to Rivet City and talk to Madison."

"Okay, let's go guys." I said to my crew.

We exited the Vault and the garage as we made our way back to Rivet City. On the way I told my dad all about my adventures, saving Reilly, fighting Damien and how I met everyone.

"Sounds like you were desperate to find me." He said.

"You're all I got buddy." I said to him. "So that's my story what's yours?"

"Son, if you could have met your mother." He said. "She was compassionate and fixated on making the world a better place. Remember the bible passage?"

"Yeah,"

"She lived by that and I swore to her that I would help achieve that dream for her."

"Well I'm gonna help make that dream come true."

"I know son and I'm glad you're with me now."

I smiled as we made our way to Rivet City. It took a few days but we finally made it to the destroyed aircraft carrier. We wasted no time running towards the lab and finding Dr. Li. She looked so surprised when she saw the two of us.

"James, w-wha-"She was so surprised she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Hello Madison," He greeted. "Listen I know how to make the project work. The G.E.C.K. is the key component to the purifier, with it we can restart the project." Dad said to Li.

"James… I don't know the people I have aren't fighters," She pleaded. "They can fire a gun but they aren't mercenaries or trained soldiers what if something happens?"

"Don't worry I have some of my friends guarding the Purifier," I bargained. "And they've all killed mutants at one time or another."

"And all we need is a team to help build the Purifier." My dad reassured. "We can do this Madison Project Purity is within our grasp." She pondered the thought for a couple of seconds before smiling.

"Okay James, give me an hour I'll have a team assembled by then." She said as she walked over to a group of scientist.

"Great son, now we can rebuild the Purifier and not have to worry about protection." He thanked.

"Don't worry about," I said. "Now we can help the wasteland get their water." He nodded as we gathered anything we needed for the project. After the walking to the project and introducing the teams to one another we got to work.

Madison brought three scientists along with her Anna Holt was the older woman and Li's best scientist, Janice Kaplinski the youngest of the three, and Alex Dargon the only male scientist next to my father. There were also two other men one was an engineer known as Daniel wore a blue Robco Jumpsuit and was constantly grumbling and the other known as Garza who wore a Brahmin skin outfit and worked on the cleanup.

I walked over to the rotunda and walked to my dad who was writing in a clipboard.

"This is where it all began," He said to himself. "Remember the bible passage?"

"I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely. Revelation 21:6."

"Right this whole project was based on that passage and your mother is the one who showed it to me. Now we have the chance to make things right I need you to go down stairs and turn on the flood control."

"I can get Vinnie to do it anything else?" I asked.

"Yes, when your done with that I need you to replace some broken fuses." He said handing me the fuses.

"Hey," Vinnie said as he walked up to us. "Jericho, Charon and Garza helped cleaned up the main room and Herbert and Sydney are guarding the outside."

"Okay, I need your help with some things down stairs." I asked.

"Okay," He said as I walked downstairs he was about to follow when my dad stopped him.

"Vincent was it?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I wanted to thank you for your help my son tells me you helped him greatly."

"He's my friend I'll help him and you make this project work." James nodded as he took off his Pip-boy and handed it to Vinnie.

"Take this a token of appreciation."

"You sure?" He asked as he examined it.

"Of course I don't have much use for it and you deserve it more."

"Thank you." Vinnie said as he fastened the Pip-boy to his left wrist.

We made our way to the basement and did our jobs. After Vinnie turned on the flood control and I replaced the fuses I walked up to the intercom.

"All done down here. What next?" I asked.

"Ok good job, next I want you to head to the mainframe computer, you should find it in the basement boot it up." He said over the intercom.

I went over to the computer terminal that was on the first floor. It took a few minutes but then lights and noises echoed throughout the basement. I nodded in approval as I walked over to the intercom.

"All done how are things on your end?" I asked.

"There fine why don't you come up and…Wait, I've got something else for you. We have some blockage in the intake pipe we need you to head into the pipe and manually activate the drainage. After that you can come back."

"Alright, I'll make my way there." I said as me and Vinnie went back upstairs. As we made our way out of the basement Daniel started mumbling something insulting about my father. "Something wrong there buddy?"

"Hey I'm not your buddy," He said. "As far as I'm concerned you're not even supposed to be here."

"What you don't think the project would work?"

"Why the hell should you care?" he asked in disbelief. "You've been here five minutes and you think you own the placed?"

"What the hell's your problem asshole?"

"Oh sorry I had to drop everything and help your deadbeat daddy who left me and Dr. Li with our thumbs up our asses for almost twenty years and decided to come back when it was convenient for him."

"This place was my mother's dream." I snarled. "You should be in awe to even be standing here you worthless maggot."

Before it could get any uglier Jericho and Charon walked up to us and broke us up.

"C'mon boss, you don't need to be here." Charon said.

"Yeah why don't you guys do something useful around here instead of arguing?" Jericho said.

We parted on an angry note as I stormed off to the drain pipe. I walked up to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Hey dad, you there?" I asked.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"I just wanted you to know that I don't blame you for leaving the Vault. Also, that I'm proud to be here."

There was silence for a couple of seconds before he spoke.

"Thank you son," He said it almost sounded like he was crying. "I'm glad to have you here."

"Alright I'll take care of this pipe and we'll all have dinner."

"Sounds good I'll see you in a bit son."

I sent Vinnie off to help my dad as I made my way through the pipe. It took a few minutes but I eventually made it to the valve. I looked through the broken pipe to see that it was nighttime, I saw Sydney and Herbert walking on the scale.

"Hey guys!" I said as they looked down at me.

"Hey sonny," Herbert said.

"Hey," Sydney waved as I turned the valve.

"You guys can probably head in now. We're about to have dinner." I said as I finished with the valve.

As I made my way towards the door I started hearing rumbling. I thought it was the wind blowing but when I looked through the pipe I saw two vehicles land near the purifier.

"Guys get inside now!" I shouted as they ran towards the building. "And lock the doors all of them!" I then hid behind the pipe. I peeked over to see men dressed like the brotherhood of steel only there armor was black and there weapons were more advanced. They stormed into the building as my father's voice came out of the intercom.

"Everyone remain calm we have visitors," He reassured. "Enclave? Alright I'll do the talking" (Gunfire) "Damn it Madison, lock the door."

I panicked as the line went dead, I ran through the pipe and drew my pistol as made my way to the exit. When I found the way out it lead to an open pipe that went to the basement. I slowly walked to the end when a laser bolt hit the wall next to me. I looked up to see a lone Enclave soldier aiming his laser rifle at me.

"Drop your weapons!" He ordered.

"Fuck you!" I yelled as I fired a couple rounds at him. I hit him in the chest as he went falling back. I jumped down into one of the small pools of water as I saw him get to his feet. I turned on my stealth boy as he came down the stairs. I pointed his rifle around the room looking for me but didn't see me sneak up behind him and plunge my knife into his throat. He choked on his blood as he fell dead on the floor. I picked up his laser rifle and microfusion cells on his belt as I made my way upstairs.

I opened the door to see Jericho fighting for a Plasma rifle with a soldier, a fire fight with Sydney, Vinnie, Charon and Herbert while Dogmeat chewed through one soldier's throat and RL-3 sawed through another soldier's neck.

Jericho fired a plasma bolt into the soldier's head turning it into green mush, while Charon walked up to a downed soldier and blew his brains out with his new magnum.

"Are you guy's alright?" I asked as the civilians walked up to us. My crew and Daniel, Garza and Alex were here but I noticed Anna, Janice, Li and Dad weren't with us. "Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know." Jericho said. "But we gotta get out of here now before more soldiers arrive."

"I'm not leaving without dad."

"Boss…" Charon pleaded.

"Don't stop him he's made his choice we should go." Herbert said.

"Okay," Alex said. "There's a manhole cover leading to a sewer we can escape out of."

"Okay, Jericho you take them down the sewer and get out of here, I'm going after my dad."

Before he could say anything I ran off to the rotunda and burst through the door to see Dr. Li starring through the window. I ran up the stairs only to see Janice lying dead on the floor my dad surrounded by Enclave soldiers. But the one who stood out more was the man in the gray coat and the silver pistol.

"Now unless you don't want anyone else to end up like that you will assist the Enclave in restoring this facility." He said in a southern accent.

"You don't belong here you fucking scum!" I yelled at the man. He turned to me and looked me up and down as my dad looked worried at me.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Jayden would it?" he asked.

I looked at him in shock. How did he know my name?

"Yeah, how do you know?" I asked.

"Well, my son talks about you all the time." He chuckled. "Actually it's rather annoying, 'Damn that stupid Vault Dweller, I'll fucking kill him when I see him,' It's all so tiring."

"My son has nothing to do with this Autumn!" Dad snarled.

"Well then we've reached an understanding then have we?" He said in an evil tone.

"Fine, I'll do it." He grumbled as he went over to the terminal.

"How did a low life like you beat my son?" Autumn asked.

"I beat the crap out of him right before blowing his ass up." I said as he frowned.

"Are you almost done?" He yelled at dad.

"Just a little more and…" The walls around the computer terminal exploded as Autumn fell to the ground and his soldiers fell, my dad slumped over to me as he pressed up against the glass.

"Run…just RUN!" He said as he fell to the ground.

"Dad?" He didn't answer. "Dad…DAD!" It was no use he was gone and no matter what I did, no matter where I go and how hard I look I'll never find him.

I fell to my knees as Li ran up to me and shook my shoulders.

"Come on we have to go!" She yelled.

"Just leave me," I said as I readied my laser rifle. , but before I could walk out the door Li grabbed me and slapped me across the face.

"Don't be stupid what are you gonna fight the whole Enclave?" She asked. Hearing that reminded me of another situation where I awoke to sirens and found out Jonas was dead at the hands of the security force.

"Okay, let's go," I said as I looked back at dad. "He wouldn't want us to give up. Let's go to the sewer."

She nodded as we made our way to the sewer I let Li climb down first as pulled the lid over the opening. I landed on the ground as I turned to see that everyone is still here.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Herbert asked.

"Where's your dad?" Sydney asked. I looked down at the ground as everyone already knew what had happened.

"Sorry," Jericho said as he rigged an explosive on the sewer lid.

"Okay, what do we do know?" I said as I turned to Li.

"We move forward, but I don't know what's down here so be on your guard."

"Hey wait," Daniel said. "Let me help I'm not great with a gun but I can shoot."

I turned to Charon and he nodded. He took off his back pack and set it down as he rummaged through it. He pulled out a spare 10mm pistol and threw it to Daniel, he then gave a Chinese pistol to Alex, and a laser pistol to Garza. Charon then gave them each their own ammo as we prepared to move down the tunnel. I was about to give Li a gun but she pulled out a .32 pistol and a couple of speed loaders.

"It was your dads he gave it to me before…well." She started trail off.

"Don't worry, we'll make this right." I said as I looked to everyone. They each stole a plasma or laser rifle from a fallen soldier. We were ready. "Alright everyone let's move." I said as we walked down the tunnel.

We all walked down the dark tunnel with before we heard something. Jericho and I took point as we told the others to follow slowly we aimed our guns down the tunnel to see an Enclave eyebot floating towards us playing that stupid radio station. Out of anger I pulled out my pistol and fire a couple of into it blowing it up.

"Dammit kid! Now they know we're close." Jericho grunted moving forward. After a few more minutes of walking we arrived at a large metal door. "Dammit were gonna need a lot of explosives to blow this door down." He grunted as he dug through his bag.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Jericho," Li said as she pocketed her gun and walked up to the terminal. "This terminal still works I just need a few minutes." She said as she went to work. Just then we heard a noise coming from what I assumed to be a boiler room as we took our positions on different sides of the wall.

"Get ready and keep your ammo handy." Jericho said.

Just then an explosion tore down a wall in the back as more Enclave soldiers rushed in firing green and red bolts. We opened fired on them as well, Jericho and I fired everything we had at them we didn't care if we hit them or not but we needed all the time we could get to get those doors opened.

"Reload!" Jericho said as Herbert took his place. I followed his lead as Charon took my place. They both fired their plasma rifles as me and Jericho reloaded our weapons. Li was still trying to open the door while Garza sat in a fetal next to her holding Dogmeat for dear life.

"Reloading!" Herbert shouted as Sydney took his place and Vinnie took Charon's place.

"Dammit, theses energy weapons are the only thing that can take them down easily or keep them back. If we run out of ammo for them it'll be a matter of minutes before they overpower us!"

"Li you gotta get that door open NOW!" Sydney yelled.

"I'm trying as fast as I can, I almost got it." She said as she typed faster. "There got it." She said as the doors opened only for a horde of feral ghouls to attack us. She screamed as one of them attacked her. In a panic she pulled out her pistol and emptied it in the decaying body's head. We all turned to see all of them come at us.

One of them grabbed Jericho from behind and bit him in his neck, he hollered in pain as he pulled out his sawed off shotgun and blew its head off. Garza fired his laser pistol at a few but only injured them or missed entirely. Daniel and Alex fired their pistols at them taking a few of them out as Herbert was thrown back by them. He ran backwards as he fired his shotgun at them but forgot about the battle with the Enclave as one of their laser bolts grazed his leg. He fell down in pain as I rushed over to him. Sydney and Vinnie gave me cover fire as I reached for Herbert, I pulled him into cover with my left as I shot ghouls with my pistol in my right hand.

"RL-3! Take these assholes out now!" I shouted as my robot soldier flew towards them.

"Yes, sir!" He said as he fired his plasma bolts and flamethrower at them. "Come get some you undead bastards!"

"Everyone down that hall NOW!" I yelled. Daniel took Herbert as he and Alex ran down that hall. Li took Garza and Dogmeat with her as Sydney and Charon followed them. Jericho pulled out two grenades and threw them down the boiler room, but before he could get away one of the soldiers shot him in the stomach with a laser beam. He fell down as the grenades blew up taking some soldiers down in the process.

"Jericho!" Vinnie yelled as he ran to his friends side.

"Just leave me…" He said short of breath.

"No you're coming with us." Vinnie said as he lifted Jericho over his shoulder and carried him down the hall. I ran over to the terminal and clicked the close option and then shot the terminal as I ran through the door barley making it through as it closed. I ran down the hall to regroup with everyone who stopped at the slope down from the door.

"Guy's we gotta move were not safe yet." I pleaded.

"Mr. Dashwood and Jericho have sustained serious injuries we can't move them." Li said.

"And I'm not leaving Jericho." Vinnie said.

"Yes, you are." Jericho said as he loaded his plasma rifle. "I'm gonna be dead soon anyways so it doesn't matter if I make it or not. Besides you need all the distance you can between you and them so go now!"

"I'm staying too," Herbert sighed. "I'm in no condition to be traveling."

"Herbert…" I said. "You don't have to…"

"Charon, get them out of here!" Herbert said as he limped up to the door.

"C'mon boss he's made his choice now honor him by living." Charon said as he pulled me away.

"C'mon Vinnie." Sydney pleaded.

"Dammit!" Vinnie yelled as he ran off.

(Jericho's POV)

"You sure you want to stay behind old man?" I asked. "There's still time for you to leave."

"Nah, my heart is starting to ache from all this excitement." Herbert said. "Besides I don't want you to go to hell alone." He said as he aimed his gun at the door.

"Thanks old man."

Shortly after they cut through the doors and Herbert opened fired on. He fired every round he had at them knocking them down or killing them as he shouted at them.

"You know who I am?" He asked sarcastically. "I'm Herbert Daring Dashwood you little pricks!" He shouted as he fired a few more shots at them. Just then a green bolt flew out of nowhere and hit him in the center of the chest his body glowed green as he turned to mush. A once proud traveler of the waste, savior of the people and to all was now a glowing pile of goo covering an old shotgun.

"Bastards!" Jericho yelled as he fired his plasma rifle at them, when he ran out of ammo he switched to his assault rifle and fired at them. He managed to kill three before running out and getting shot in the arm. An Enclave soldier moved closer to him as he pressed his gun to his head.

"Move a finger and your dead!" He shouted.

"How about this one?" He said as he held up his middle finger and pulled of a cloth he used to cover himself revealing multiple explosives to his chest.

"Oh shi-" He was cut off by the explosion killing multiple of soldiers and destroying whatever remained of the noble raider.

(Jayden's POV)

We stopped to help Garza with his heart problem when the tunnels started to shake. Vinnie let out a sob as he tried to run back to Jericho but Sydney stopped him and wrapped her arms around him. He cried as Li finished with Garza.

"We're ready." She said as she helped Garza up.

"Okay, keep your eyes peeled everyone we still got a ways to go." I said as I readied my rifle.

Charon and I continued through the tunnels as Sydney and Vinnie covered the rear. RL-3 and Dogmeat kept close to us as we walked down the tunnels. Charon stopped me as he sniffed the air.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ghouls and a lot of them." He said as he readied his gun. Everyone else shortly joined us as I told them what was happening.

"Li where is the exit to this place?" I whispered.

"Half a mile down that way." She said as she pointed down the tunnel.

"Okay, RL-3 you protect Li with your life I want you two to run down the hall until you find the exit take Garza, Dogmeat and Sydney with you." I ordered. "Everyone else with me we got a fight on our hands." I waited for a few seconds as Li took off her high heels and nodded to me. "Run!"

They all ran as ghouls started running out of the shadows. Charon and Vinnie blew them away with their shotguns as Alex and Daniel blew their brains out with they're pistols. I had already taken off my scope as I shot them with my sniper rifle and slowly made our way to the exit.

Sydney fired her Super SMG at the ghouls as RL-3 fired his plasma bolts and flames at them turning them to ash and mush. They finally made it to the exit only to see another large metal door closed only with a broken switch and no terminal. We shortly made our way to the door only to be just as scared as everyone else.

"Great now what?" I asked as I loaded a clip into my rifle.

"I don't know…" Li said as she fell to her knees. We heard more howling as we readied our weapons.

I fired my rifle but ditched it when I hit the fifth round and switched to my pistol. Charon didn't have time to switch guns as he switched to his machete and sliced the ghouls to pieces. The science team we had armed ran out of ammo for their weapons as they pulled out knives or lead pipes and crouched near the corner.

"Dammit it's hopeless!" Sydney yelled as she smashed her police baton into an oncoming ghouls face. RL-3 sawed through another ghoul as the door opened.

"The doors open everyone move!" He said. Charon picked up his shotgun and pulled out his magnum killing any more ghouls coming towards us. Everyone made their way inside as a brotherhood soldier turned on the gun turret and fired his flame thrower at the ghouls. They howled in pain as they turned to ash.

"What are you guys doing?" The brotherhood soldier asked. "Everyone topside now." He said as he closed the door. Li wasted no time running down the sewer and up the latter.

"Well let's follow her lead everyone." I said as I put Dogmeat over my shoulder and climbed up the latter.

We all made it top side in the middle of a DC street to see it was still night time. We all loaded our weapons as we planned our next move.

"Okay, we're out now what?" Sydney asked as she loaded bullets into a clip.

"We should go to Rivet city its closer." Vinnie said.

"Yes, good plan lets go back towards the place we just escaped from." I said sarcastically. "I'm sure the people who tried to kill us will let us go nicely."

"Well what do you suggest asshole." Vinnie snarled.

"We go to Megaton." I said.

"Good plan, but as you may have noticed its night time." He said bluntly. "All sorts of creatures will be out and we won't be able to see them coming."

"We don't have the will or energy to travel that far any way." Daniel said motioning to Garza and Alex.

"Well we must do something we can't just stand here someone's bound to come sooner or later." RL-3 said.

We all started arguing at each other until we heard a gunshot fire from a few feet away. We all looked to see Dr. Li standing on a small hill with smoke coming out of her .32 pistol.

"All of you shut the fuck up and follow me!" She yelled as she stormed off. We all followed her as we arrived at a very large building with Brotherhood of steel soldier and security bots guarding the place. Li walked up to one of the soldiers.

"My name is Madison Li I have people with me in need of shelter you must let us in!" She begged.

"Sorry but no civilians. You mus-"

He didn't finish as Li pushed past him and yelled through the intercom.

"Lyons! I know you're in there I've got wounded people with me and we are in desperate need of help you open this god damn door right now!" She screamed.

As if saying the magic words the massive doors between us and the building opened as the soldier let us pass. Li breathed a sigh of relief as she walked in along with Daniel, Garza and Alex. My group followed them in as well, but I stayed behind as I looked over at the Purifier. Inside my dad was probably still lying on the ground in that radiated room as more Enclave soldiers entered.

I looked at the destroyed buildings and piles of rubble as I did a month ago when I first came out of the Vault. Only I didn't look at them with hope or excitement only with pain and misery because I knew my father was nowhere in those ruins or in this world.

I was all alone.


	11. Chapter 11: Carrying the Fire

Chapter 11: Carrying the fire

Authors note: I'm gonna add in some of my characters side quest missions on GNR but he already did them so I can focus on the main story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout 3

(Citadel)

We all tiredly made our way through the door leading into the Brotherhood compound as we were greeted by an old man wearing a purple robe and a bald man wearing a red robe. But I saw a familiar face as I saw Sarah Lyons standing next to the old man with the purple robe. He walked up to the exhausted Dr. Li and smiled warmly at her.

"Madison," He greeted. "It's been a long time hasn't it." He teased.

"Don't toy with me Lyons we didn't have much choice." She snorted. "The Enclave has taken over the project, James is dead and we've lost a lot of our crew in the process of getting here."

"Calm down Madison," Lyons said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "The project doesn't even work, you said so yourself. Maybe it's time to just let it go."

"That's not true!" She argued. "James found a way a G.E.C.K can be used to cleanse the water of the whole tidal basin we just need your resources and whatever help you can provide for us."

"Alright," He said as he looked over to me. "Now this is James's son I presumed." I stepped forward.

"Yes," I said in a tired tone of voice. "I'm the only one who knows the code to start the damn thing. I just need to find the GECK."

"Don't worry we'll do whatever we can," He said as he looked back at Li. "Do the Enclave know the code or anything about the GECK?"

"I-I don't… I just don't know anymore," She said in an exhausted tone. "Not yet they don't." Vinnie walked up to Lyons.

"We did kill a lot of their men." He said. "James also took out the leader to so the soldiers will be a little disorganized for at least a couple days."

"Very well," Lyons nodded. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"We've got wounded, low ammo and my robot friend needs more ammo and a tune up." I said he nodded and led most of the group into the citadel as Li walked up to me.

"I think we should call it a night," She sighed. "I need to lie down or something. Be careful around the brotherhood I personally never trusted them." She walked away but she turned to me with a look of concern. "And I'm sorry about your father…really."

She walked away as did everyone else leaving me and Dogmeat alone. Dogmeat rubbed his face up against my leg as I slowly reached down and pet him. I didn't know what I was gonna do about the project, The Enclave, my father's death I just didn't know. I walked over to a nearby wall and just slouched down as Dogmeat rested his head on my lap. I don't know how long I was sitting there but someone noticed as they sat down next to me. I looked over to see Sarah Lyons dressed in a tank top green cargo pants and black combat boots she had a bottle of Vodka in her right hand and was petting Dogmeat's head with her left.

"Cute dog," She complimented. "What's his name?"

"Dogmeat." I said in a quiet tone. She offered me the bottle of Vodka and I took it. I slowly put it to my lips and take a swig letting the liquid burn throughout my body.

"Sorry about your father." She said sympathetically. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What are you gonna do?" I said handing her the bottle back.

"Don't be like that your safe now."

"Until I set off some other chain of events that causes everyone here to die or get captured and sold to slavers," I looked over at Sarah and gave her an up and down look. "You're hot so you're screwed."

"C'mon, you're not bad luck you should feel honored to have a father willing to give his life for the wasteland."

"Yeah honored," I scoffed. "Honored to have everyone to die for me or around me. Honored to be the cause of all these problems, honored to lose the only goddamn family I had in this world for a piece of shit wasteland."

"You know when my mother died I said the exact same thing," She explained. "You're right this wasteland is a hellhole but you've seen that there are good people in this world."

"Like who?" I snorted she took a sip of Vodka as she slouched down a little in her spot.

"Like Reilly of Reilly's Rangers who you helped saved and are now helping mapping out the D.C. Ruins to ensure safe travel," She said as I looked over at her. "Or Brian Wilks who you saved from fire ants and found him a home with his aunt in Rivet City, and defusing the bomb in megaton to ensure that the innocent people who took you in and gave you food and bed can live freely for the rest of their lives."

"So I saved a few dozen people who cares they wouldn't be missed."

"Three Dog cares, a lot of people in Megaton and Rivet City care all of us here in the brotherhood care you cared." She told me in a sincere tone. "You don't listen to the radio do you?"

She reached over to my Pip-Boy and pressed the buttons to Three Dog's station. I heard his familiar howl as he began his news segment.

"_People of the Capital Wasteland I bring you grave news concerning a very familiar group we all come to ignore The Enclave." He explained. "Now for the past five years I thought those bullshit government ranting's were just a prewar recording pain in my ass. But today they proved me wrong and boy I wish I was right. Now you all know that rough and tumble lad from Vault 101 who's been searching for his father and how recently he found him and they've been catching up I'm assuming. Well they also seem to share the same hobbies you know like saving all our asses for no reward. You see James has been working on this project hoping to give us free and clean water and who's also been getting help from Dr. Madison Li and The Lone wanderer himself. But…This is where the story gets sad, you see the Enclave has taken over the project and attacked the people working on it. Reports say they took out a couple scientists, a former raider, and the previous legend of the waste Herbert Daring Dashwood. Also…there's a chance that the kids father got killed in the process so here's to the late James everybody and word of warning stay in your homes, grab your guns and keep an eye out and if you're traveling find a hole and crawl into it because the Enclave are not here to help, Trust me. And kid if you're listening promise me and every good person in the wasteland that you won't give up. I don't want to burden you but I think you're the only person who can stop the Enclave. This is Three Dog bringing you the truth no matter how bad it hurts."_

I sat there and listened to the soft jazz music that played after that news segment completely speechless. Where people really that dependent on me? Was I really the only person capable of stopping the Enclave?

"See, people need you, you're their ray of hope." Sarah said.

"I don't get it why are you acting like this?" I asked her as she raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Why are you acting all nice when we only met that one time and didn't really talk much after that?"

"Well, I admired your courage and will power," She explained. "You kind of left without sharing a few words."

"Yeah sorry," I said. "Well let's talk now."

"Okay," She said and took a sip of Vodka.

We sat there talking for a good hour until we ran out of Vodka. She told me how she was raised in the Brotherhood and how she was trained by her father and other senior staff members to be a great leader. Then I told her all about how I was raised in the Vault and how I used to have a girlfriend and how she got me out of there and all my adventures in the wasteland.

"Wow," She exclaimed. "You've lived a pretty exciting life, all we do is just shoot super mutants and the only time we really sweat is when a behemoth shows up."

"Like when we first met?" I joked.

She let out a chuckle and gave me a light punch in the shoulder. "Well it's getting late. I'm gonna go to bed." She got up after giving Dogmeat a smooch on his head and was about to walk away before I stopped her.

"Hey, um thank you for keeping me company." I said, she gave me a small smile.

"Don't worry about it," She said. "We'll make them pay."

She proceeded to walk away as I watched her walked I noticed something before I me and Dogmeat went to sleep. "Her butt has a cute wiggle." I said to myself before my body succumbs to sleep.

I awoke to a crash as Dogmeat jerked his head up and hit me in the face. I felt like balls as my head felt like a vice was slowly closing in on me. I looked over to see Charon on the ground with blood on the corner of his lip and a couple of young recruits wearing recon armor laughing over him.

"Ugly, fucking ghoul," One of them said. "What the fuck are you even doing here?"

They circled him as the same recruit put his boot on his face and pushed him down. "I'm talking to you ya freak."

"Hey," I yelled as they all looked at me. "What the hell's your problem he didn't do nothing to you!"

"What business is it of yours waste lander?" He snipped.

"Careful Jake," One of the recruits said. "He's The Lone Wanderer."

"Oh, what an honor to have you here." He said sarcastically. "But we don't serve his kind."

"So you beat the hell out of him for no reason, that's not what the brotherhood does they protect the innocent of the waste that includes ghouls." Jake let out a laugh as kicked Charon.

"This guy, he isn't even considered human anymore," He stated darkly. "He gets healed by radiation, he doesn't age, and the face he was born with is long gone he's far from human."

"You know what?" I snarled.

"What?" He said in a cocky tone of voice.

"Charon," I said as he slowly looked up to me. I pulled out his contract which I had kept in my pocket. "You see this?" He nodded I then proceeded to throw it into a nearby barrel of fire. The old parchment easily turned to ash as I gave him a smirk. "Kick their asses buddy."

"Oh please," Jake scoffed. "This pussy zombie isn't gonna do a dam-"

He was cut off with Charon's boot colliding with his face. A few recruits were taken back by this action as Charon got to his feet and cracked his knuckles. I ran up next to him and threw off my duster as I readied my fist. They all charged at us as we each took them down one by one. One ran towards me and I delivered a kick to his stomach and an uppercut to his face. Charon did a spin kick across another recruits face and grabbed an oncoming fist that was intended for his face and gave it a nasty twist. More came towards us but Vinnie and Sydney ran towards them and kicked their asses as well. While we were fighting Jake was wiping the blood from his broken nose and reached for a laser pistol he loaded an energy cell and aimed his gun at me. Before he fired a 10mm shot was fired and destroyed the laser pistol. We all looked at the source of the shot to see a middle aged man with short brown hair and power armor pointing his gun at Jake. He holstered it as he stomped angrily towards Jake.

"Recruit you want to tell me what the hell is going on?" He yelled.

"P-Paladin Gunny," he chuckled sheepishly. "These people here are the ones who started it. We were just training like you told us to and the Wanderer there just sent his pet ghoul loose on us."

"Is that the truth?" He asked.

"On my mother's grave sir." He said as he placed a hand over his chest.

"Then you're a disgrace to your mother then," He snarled. "Because I saw you attack that ghoul and heard what you said," He walked over to me and put his hands on mine and Charon's shoulders. "You could learn a lesson from these two, this one's right we help and respect any of the good citizens of the wasteland human or not. And this one could have kicked your asses all by himself if we were out in the field you would all be dead right now."

"Well sir that's just because they're being soft." Jake retaliated.

"Soft? This boy was born and raised in a Vault," Gunny snarled. "He's never had to grow up dodging bullets or fighting just to stay alive. He's done far more good than you and killed more than you, if you say one more word against him I will blow your fucking head off."

"Sir!" He shrieked.

"Enough, all of you are running drills NOW!" He yelled as everyone jumped and started doing pushups. "Sorry, he's just a little harsh on ghouls because a whole horde of feral ghouls ripped his friends to shreds."

"Don't worry about it," I sighed. "Just please don't let it happen again."

"No problem, hey your ghoul friend there knows some moves do you think maybe he could help me train my recruits for live combat?"

"That's up to him," I said as I turned to Charon. "You're a free man now you can do what you want."

"I don't know boss"

"Jayden I'm not your boss anymore."

"J-Jayden, I've spent so many years following the one who carried that contract that I don't know what to do anymore."

"You can use your talent to help people like these recruits so they can protect the people of the wasteland. Also if we can get word out to Three Dog that a ghoul is helping the Brotherhood it might help improve relations between humans and ghouls."

He stood there and pondered that thought for a second before for the first time since I met him gave me a smile on his crusty face.

"Okay, I'll do it." He said as he rushed over and started giving orders to the recruits. I stood there with Vinnie and Sydney as the recruits started crying in pain.

Afterwards, Sarah had introduced me to her team which she named The Lyons Pride. I met a lot of her interesting men and women who each had their own job and most were nice to me more or less. The one who really gave me lip was Knight Captain Dusk who was a sniper like me. We both had a small argument over who was better until Sarah separated us and dragged me away.

She then led me to a large room that had men and women wearing red robes and typing into computers and writing down notes. But what really caught my attention was the giant robot standing in the center of the room.

"Whoa," I expressed. "What is that?"

"That's Liberty Prime," Sarah chuckled. "It's been here since before my father came here. We've been trying to rebuild it ever since."

"So, you never used it for combat?"

"No, not yet anyways. Now come on lets go see Rothchild." She said as she led me downstairs to a bunch of computers. She then approached a middle aged mand who was losing his hair and wore the same red robe as everyone else. He looked up at me and offered his hand.

"Hello, you must be James son," He said. "I am Reginald Rothchild and you have my condolences your father was a wise man."

"He was the best at what he did." I said. "But now I need your help, my father found a key component to the water purifier a device called the GECK. It's a piece of Vault-Tec that was delivered to a Vault somewhere in the D.C area."

"Hmmm, In my search for finding parts for Liberty Prime I went over some Vault-Tec equipment shipments made over two hundred years ago." He explained. "I have the records on my personal terminal if a GECK was delivered to one of those Vaults it should be recorded there."

"Okay, show me your terminal." I said as he led me down a hall and to a lone computer terminal.

I spent a good couple of hours going over the shipments reading over every record word for word. After I looked through everything I came across only one Vault that had a GECK delivered to it. Vault 87.

I copied everything down on my Pip-Boy before getting up to go see Rothchild.

"I think I found one, it's located in a Vault far out west called numbered 87. If I leave now I can probably be back in a week at best." I explained.

"That's good but first we need your help," He said. "You see a few weeks ago we took over an old library hoping to find some prewar books we could learn from and use the building itself as a stronghold. But the raiders we evicted have set up shop in a building across the street if you help us we will help you take back the water purifier."

When he asked me I was hesitant at first I really wanted to get the GECK first but the Brotherhood has been good to us, what's the harm in taking care of a few stupid raiders.

It took some convincing but I was able to get Vinnie to come with me to the library. He only came with me because Sydney convinced him to get off his ass and stop being depressed. She walked right beside him while Charon and I led a few of the recruits to the library.

"Are we almost there Jayden?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah and be careful raiders these raiders are more clever than the ones we fought before." I explained as we arrived at the library. We were greeted by Sarah who was with a bunch of random Brotherhood soldiers trying to defend the library.

"Hey glad you're here," She said as she loaded a Micro fusion cell in her laser rifle. "Dusk and I have held them off pretty well but the rest have held up in that building."

"Let me guess you need us to go in and take them out?" Vinnie asked.

"Yes, we'll draw they're fire while you take a small team and-"

Before she could finish a Vertibird landed right in front of the building and the familiar black armor of the Enclave. They came out and started firing upon the raiders in the building and at the brotherhood.

"Enclave," Sydney gasped. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"I don't know," Dusk said as she loaded her sniper rifle. "But I can tell you where they're going."

(No one's POV)

Before she could fire Jayden had grabbed a missile launcher and aimed it at the Vertibird and fired. The missile hit the Vertibird before it could take off and blew up in the parking lot. The propellers flew all over the place and almost hit Jayden and the Brotherhood. When the smoke cleared Jayden readied his rifle and stormed the building full of raiders.

He made his way to the parking lot and saw a few Enclave stragglers crawling away. He walked up to one of them and pressed the barrel of his rifle up to the center of the man's head and pulled the trigger. The recruit he had the misfortune of meeting earlier ran up next to him wielding an assault rifle. They both ran towards the building as the raiders took shots at them from the windows.

Jake and Jayden ran up to an entrance but Jayden stopped before they actually entered.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jake demanded. His question was answered as Jayden pulled out his pistol and shot the pressure pad on a bear trap that sat right in front of the door. "Whew, thanks."

"Don't mention it." He said. "Raiders are usually crafty bastards and will do whatever it takes to stay alive." He explained as changed clips in his pistol.

They both walked up the staircase with Jayden taking the lead shooting any oncoming raiders with his pistol. "Reload," He yelled as Jake opened fired on the raiders who were armed with combat knives and baseball bats with nails sticking out of it. He scattered bullets all around wasting anyone that came near him. "Reload" he shouted as he loaded a clip into his rifle and Jayden aimed down the sights of his pistol and killed two of the snipers at the window. He turned to Jake as he shot down more of the snipers at the windows.

"Go down and tell Sarah to come in." He ordered, Jake was out of there in a flash.

He walked in a nearby room and killed another raider who was armed with a combat shotgun but missed the one armed with a Chinese officer's sword. He lost the grip on his pistol and pulled out his knife and took a stab at the raider. He blocked with his wrist but he couldn't get a swing with his sword, Jayden delivered his knee into the man's stomach and yanked his sword out of the man's hands and stabbed him through his heart. He pulled the sword out of his chest and let the body drop to the floor.

He examined the sword for a minute and took the man's sheath and tied it to his belt. He looked over at the door way to see Vinnie with his combat shotgun.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm great." He said with a grin. Vinnie grinned as well as he looked over the dead bodies. "Okay, let's do a search and scavenge before heading back to the citadel."

"Okay," Vinnie said as he started rummaging around the building.

Afterwards everyone started walking back to the Citadel, as he walked Jake ran up next to him and patted his shoulder. Jayden gave him a confused look before looking down at his hand.

"Thanks for the help today," He thanked. "And sorry about this morning."

Jayden let out a chuckle before shaking his hand. "Don't worry about it."

When I got up this morning we were enimies now we walk together as friends. It was proof that I did carry the fire I had to live because I was on the hearts and minds of all the people of the Wasteland. I would make things right.

I had no other choice.

**Alright To Whom It May Concern I have spent the month working and trying to figure out how to write this chapter nasty writers block. But my job, new video games and family problems had prevented me from doing so, so I don't know when the next chapter will be out but I will finish this story. **

**Till next time Peace Love Shadows.**


	12. OC'S

**Recruits**

**Hey guys Shadow knight1121 here. For those of you who like my story i thank you, but i have lost interest in it. I wanted to be a little more creative so i am going to start a new story involving people of caliber skills. If you would like to submit a character here are some traits i am looking for. Also, this story takes place in the Mojave desert.**

**Name**

**Age**

**Physical Description**

**Style of clothes**

**Class: Demolition, thief, haggler, sharpshooter, etc.**

**Weapons of choice**

**Background**

**Personality **

**Thank you and i hope you submit a character.**


	13. New Story

Hey guys the new Story is up, i hope you enjoy it.


End file.
